


The Collector

by TarableTaralynn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Ianthony - Freeform, Marhinki, Multi, shourtney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn
Summary: What started off as an innocent invite to a party being held in their honor quickly turns into a nightmare for the Smosh family...a nightmare that will forever change their lives.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox/David Moss, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

_**Smosh Family,**_  


_**You are all hereby cordially invited to a party held in your honor at Crestwood Manor. The party will be on Saturday, the 19th, of September 2020. It will be held in the ballroom of 1529 Crestwood Lane, directions are on the back of invite.** _

__

_**Warmest Regards,** _   
_**TC** _


	2. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smosh family wakes up and discovers they've been taken prisoner by a deranged man who calls himself The Collector.

Rain fell heavily from the dark clouds; making the night even _darker_ , thunder echoed, as lightning lit up the night sky. While the storm raged on outside, inside the large, sprawling manor on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean, a lone male stood staring out the large, picture window at the _violent_ waves smashing into the bottom of the cliffs. Sighing contently, he moved from the window, closing the heavy curtains as he did and went to the wall behind his large, oak desk. He then took out a small remote from his jacket pocket and hit a button, seconds later, the wall moved up, revealing _another_ wall behind it that held 14 different camera monitors on it. He smiled, as he turned the monitors on and placed the remote onto his desk, before he slowly removed his suit jacket and carefully placed it neatly onto the back of his desk chair. He then unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt, before he turned his chair around to face the monitors and sat down still smiling.

He sighed again, as he picked up the glass off of the desk and took a drink from it. Each monitor showed the inside of one of the many, _many_ rooms of the manor, and each room was empty, except for _one_ person; there were _14_ people in total, _three_ women and _11_ men. On the wall above each of the monitors was a _picture_ of the person in the room and on his desk was a _file_ for each of the 14 people that he had _meticulously_ put together. He was a _very_ neat and organized person in _every_ single aspect of his life; from his _job_ , his _house_ , his _appearance_ , to his _collections_. His collections were his _pride_ and _joy_ , every one of his collections was comprised of the very _best_ and _rarest_ items, they were also as well _known_ as _he_ was. That is all of his collections, except for one, _this_ collection was his _personal_ favorite of all his _beloved_ collections. _This_ collection was for _him_ to enjoy alone, _no_ _one_ knew about it and he _didn't_ want anyone to know about it.

He leaned back in his chair and took a drink from the glass, before he began to play with the ice by swirling them around in the now almost empty cup. As he sat there he thought about his collections, he _loved_ all of them _equally_ , but _this_ collection was his absolute _favorite_ and it was the one he was the most _private_ , _proud_ , and _protective_ of. _This_ collection gave him the power of _God_! He's had all of his collections since he was a child and all of them had grown over the years. Growing up as a _lonely_ , only child, with _no_ friends and _insanely_ rich and powerful parents, who he _never_ saw, as they were too busy working or traveling, meant he had spent _a_ _lot_ of time alone. Being alone all the time led him to _start_ his collections; in a way his _collections_ had become his _friends_ , it wasn't until his _teens_ that he had begun his _prized_ collection. The start of that collection was when he became the collector he was today, or put in _simpler_ terms, he was what the _uneducated_ call a _serial_ _killer_. Like all of his collections, he had decided to find only the _best_ pieces for his _precious_ collection, which meant he had to put his _subjects_ through a series of _tests_ ; or again what the _uneducated_ call _torture_.

Even though he had done this _many_ times over the years and was _sure_ that _that_ time he would _finally_ find his missing pieces, he was absolutely _positive_ that _this_ time he had found his _perfect_ pieces. This time he had _studied_ his subjects for quite a long time, he had made _sure_ that he had found only the _best_. He _honestly_ hoped that all _14_ of his subjects would _pass_ his tests; he had _uncharacteristically_ found that he had a _soft_ _spot_ for each of them. He _couldn't_ wait for his _treasures_ to wake; he had so much planned for them. He _wasn't_ usually a _patient_ man, but for _them,_ he _would_ be. Sighing again, he finished his drink and stood up; he went to his fully stocked bar area and made himself another drink. He then returned to the window and opened the curtains, before smiling he took a drink from the glass and silently watched the storm rage on.

****The Next Morning**:**

Ian's head pounded before he even opened his eyes, he groaned, as he brought both of his hands up to rub his head. As he lay on his back on the bed...wait, _bed_? When the _hell_ did he go to bed? _How_ the _hell_ did he even get _home_? He was so _confused_ and he _couldn't_ remember a _damn_ thing from last night, how _much_ did he fucking _drink_? The _more_ he _tried_ to remember _anything_ about last night, the _more_ his head _pounded_ , damn _hangover_! He decided to get up and take some painkillers, before he tried to sleep off his hangover from _Hell_ , after some more sleep he'd call the others to find out _what_ happened last night. Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused to find himself in a room he _didn't_ recognize at all. He sat up and looked around, _nothing_ in the room looked familiar at all. He rubbed his hands over his face, before he picked up his glasses off of the nightstand and put them on. He then stood up and realized that he was _still_ wearing his tuxedo from last night; except his jacket that was neatly on the back of the desk chair and his shoes, that sat by the door.

He went to the door and tried to open it, but it _wouldn't_ move, so he began pulling on it harder, when it _still_ didn't open, he began pounding on it and calling out for help. He finally _gave_ _up_ after a few minutes when _nothing_ happened, upset, he walked to the middle of the room and looked around for some way out. As he did, he saw a _window_ near the bed, smiling at his discovery, he quickly went to it and tried to open it, but just like the _door_ , it _wouldn't_ open. Cursing out loud frustrated, he stopped trying to open it and began to pace, _how_ the _hell_ was he going to get _out_? And _where_ the _hell_ was he? Suddenly, he remembered that he had his _phone_ ; he could _call_ one of the others to help him. He checked his pockets, but _couldn't_ find it, so he quickly rushed to his jacket and checked for his phone, but he _still_ couldn't find it. So, he then began searching the bed and floor for it, 20 minutes later he _gave_ _up_ , his phone was _nowhere_ to be found. Frustrated and angry, he stood in the middle of the room and yelled.

" _DAMMIT_!"

" _Good_ _morning_ , everyone." A cheerful, male voice suddenly spoke from somewhere in the room. "I _do_ hope you all slept _well_?"

Ian looked around the room trying to figure out _where_ the voice was coming from and find out _who_ the _hell_ the _everyone_ was he was _talking_ about.

"You all look _very_ confused." The man said.

"No, _shit_ , asshole, _yeah_ , we're _confused_...whoever _we_ are." Ian said bitterly, he sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head sighing, as he ran his hands through his hair.

" _Don't_ sound so _frustrated_ , Ian." The man said, causing a shocked Ian to quickly sit up and look around.

"Wait, you...you can _hear_ me?" Ian asked confused, as he stood up and continued looking around.

"Of _course_ , I can _hear_ and _see_ all of you." The man replied.

" _What_ do you _mean_ by _all_ of _you_?" Ian questioned.

"I _mean_ the entire _Smosh_ family, of course."

" _What_?" Ian asked shocked. " _All_ of us are _here_?"

"That's _correct_."

"Are they _okay_?"

"Of _course_ , all of you are _fine_...I'd _never_ hurt my _prized_ possessions."

" _Prized_ _possessions_?" Ian repeated confused. " _Who_ the _hell_ are _you_ and _why_ the _hell_ are we _here_?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm known as _The_ _Collector_ and I've been searching for a _very_ long time for the _perfect_ pieces to add to my _beloved_ collections. My search has been _disappointingly_ fruitless, until _now_ that is. I _finally_ found the _perfect_ pieces when I found all of _you_." The man explained.

" _What_?" Ian asked in disbelief. "You _can't_ keep us _trapped_ here like fucking _animals_ , dammit! We're _people_ , not some damn _trophies_ that you can put on _display_ for your _sick_ enjoyment. People _will_ notice we're _missing_ , asshole, they'll come _looking_ for us."

"I'm perfectly _aware_ of that, Ian, but _no_ _one_ knows you're _here_ or that I _invited_ you, so _no_ _one_ will suspect me. This _isn't_ my first time, I _know_ what I'm doing and I _know_ how to cover my tracks."

"Let us _go_ , dammit!" Ian ordered angrily.

"Now, we have a _busy_ day ahead of us, ladies and gentlemen. So, here are some things you all _need_ to know. First of all, every room is _soundproofed_ ; which means _no_ _one_ can hear you and you _can't_ hear each other. Next, there's _no_ way for any of you to escape, every _door_ and _window_ in my manor is _locked_ and remotely controlled by _me_ and they will all _remain_ locked. Also, in each of your rooms, I have several _cameras_ that are also remotely controlled by me, so I can _see_ and _hear_ everything you say and do; except of course, in the _bathrooms_ , I have _no_ cameras in there, letting you have your _privacy_. And _finally_ , in each of your bathrooms, you will all find fresh towels and _everything_ you'll need to shower, as well, as _painkillers_ for your heads. In the closets in each room, you will find a clean change of _clothing_ ; including _shoes_ , for each of you to change into. Breakfast will be served in _one_ hour exactly, so I expect _all_ of you to be _showered_ and _changed_ before then. To _prove_ to all of you that I'm a _fair_ man, I have _something_ for each of you, if you go to the desk in your rooms and open the laptop; I have a _surprise_ for each of you. Before any of you get the idea to use the laptops to _contact_ someone to help, let me _save_ you the time, because you _can't_. None of them are made to do that and again, like _everything_ else they are all controlled by _me_. I also have each of your phones, so with all of that in mind, I _suggest_ you all _co-operate_ and keep me _happy_. I will be back in _one_ hour for breakfast, so be _ready_." The man explained, before he went silent.

Ian was even _more_ confused now than ever, _what_ the _hell_ was going on? _Who_ was this _asshole_? _What_ did he _want_ with all of them? Sighing frustrated, Ian decided to check the bathroom out, going inside he turned on the light and looked around. He saw that the room was just as _clean_ and _nicely_ decorated as the bedroom; he also noticed the things that the asshole had said would be in there. He walked to the counter and saw the painkillers, he picked them up, he _really_ needed them, but could he really _trust_ that they were just _regular_ painkillers? Deciding against taking them right now, he put them back and went into the bedroom again, as he did he sighed and undid the buttons on his dress shirt. He then went to the closet and opened it, he was shocked to see that there was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, socks, and a pair of shoes neatly placed in it.

He pulled them out and brought them to the bed, he put them down and began looking at them, he was shocked to find that not _only_ was everything in his _exact_ size, but they were also the _exact_ style of clothes he _always_ wore. He stared at the clothes trying to figure out _what_ the _hell_ was going on, when he suddenly heard a _beeping_ sound coming from somewhere in the room. He followed the noise until he came to the large, oak desk that sat in the corner of the room, he then realized that it was coming from the _laptop_ , so he opened it and turned it on. Seconds later, the screen came to life with the images of his Smosh family, _none_ of them looked _hurt_ as far as he could tell, but they _all_ looked as _scared_ and _confused_ as _he_ did.

" _Ian_." Anthony said relieved seeing him. "Are you _alright_?"

"Yeah, I'm _fine_ , confused as _Hell_ , but otherwise I'm _okay_. What about all of _you_?" Ian answered.

" _Fine_." They all answered together.

" _What_ the _hell_ is going _on_?" Joven asked.

"Are...are we all _separated_?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, he has us _locked_ _away_ from each other." Ian answered bitterly.

"Has anyone checked out the _bathroom_ or _closet_?" Shayne questioned, Ian, Mari, and Damien nodded.

"Yeah, _I_ did." Ian answered.

"Me too." Mari, Shayne, and Damien said together.

" _Everything_ he said was in there _is_." Damien added. "The _creepiest_ part though, is that not _only_ are the clothes and shoes our _exact_ size, but they're also our _exact_ style."

"Guys, I...I'm _scared_." Olivia said quietly.

"We _all_ are, Liv, but we _need_ to stay _calm_ if we're going to get out of here. We can figure it out _together_ , we _always_ do." Anthony said.

" _How_ do we do _that_?" Wes asked. "He has us _locked_ _up_ , _separated_ from each other, and he can _see_ and _hear_ everything we do."

" _Calm_ _down_." Ian said taking charge. "Remember, if we're going to make it _out_ of here, we _need_ to stay _calm_ and stick _together_."

" _How_ do we do _that_ when he has us _separated_?" Lasercorn questioned, the others agreeing.

"Guys, Ian's _right_." Flitz added.

" _Thank_ _you_." Ian said sighing.

"Just because we're _separated_ doesn't mean we're _alone_." Flitz added.

"They're _right_ ; to get out of here all we need to do is work _together_." Mari added. "We've _got_ this, guys, he _can't_ break us." She encouraged smiling, the others slowly agreed.

"Alright, so _what_ do we do _first_?" Sohinki asked.

"We _do_ what he _said_ , we _shower_ and _change_." Ian replied.

" _How_ do we _know_ he _didn't_ put _cameras_ in the _bathrooms_ too?" Courtney questioned nervously.

"We...we _don't_." Anthony answered.

" _Great_." Mari said sarcastically.

"Leave your laptops _on_ ; we'll talk more _after_ we're done." Damien said.

"Alright, let's _hurry_ up and get it _done_ , be _careful_ all of you." Anthony said, his _words_ directed at his entire _family_ , but his _eyes_ were locked with _Ian's_.

Meanwhile, as he watched his _possessions_ talk to each other; _unable_ to hear _what_ they were saying, he had turned _off_ the sound to their rooms to give them some _alone_ time, he smiled. He turned his cameras off, before he got up from his chair and still smiling, he walked over to a wall near the window that he had a large whiteboard on. On the board he had placed the pictures of his _possessions_ ; he had _had_ a plan for what he wanted to do with them, but decided after watching the exchange between them that he was going to _change_ it. It was _obvious_ to anyone who saw them that they all _loved_ and _cared_ very much for each other, they were a _family_. Of course, it was _also_ well known that there were pairs of _best_ friends in the family, but there were also some _romantic_ feelings amongst some of them too; _that_ fact _wasn't_ as well _known_ though or _reciprocated_ like the _friendships_ were. Maybe, he could _use_ those relationships in his activities that he had planned for them; it _would_ add an extra _special_ element to it? He looked at the pictures and smiling, he picked up a marker and began making lists putting each of them into _groups_ depending on their _relationships_. He started with the _obvious_ ones first, he'd just _add_ to the lists later when he learned _more_ about them.

** Best Friends:**

**-Ian/Anthony**

**-Damien/Shayne**

**-Courtney/Olivia**

**-Noah/Keith**

** Love:**

**-Ian/Anthony (Lasercorn)**

**-Shayne/Courtney (Damien)**

**-Mari/Sohinki (Joven)**

Those were the _obvious_ ones of course, and the names in the _brackets_ were the _poor_ boys who _loved_ in _secret_ without the ones they love _knowing_. And just because the love that the couples felt was _obvious_ , it _didn't_ mean that they _knew_ about it or _shared_ the feelings. He looked _forward_ to finding out _more_ connections between them and looked _forward_ to using them _against_ each of them. He _couldn't_ wait to get started on his trials; he _hoped_ that they _all_ passed, he'd _hate_ to lose _any_ of his _perfect_ collection. He checked the clock and smiled, it was almost time for breakfast, so he decided to make sure everything was ready. He left the office and headed for the kitchen, he had prepared each of them their _favorite_ breakfast. After checking everything out, he then sat down at the kitchen table to eat his _own_ breakfast while he waited to give them theirs. He had _never_ been one to give into _excitement_ or any of his _other_ emotions, but _this_ time he _couldn't_ help, but let his excitement flow through him. In a matter of _minutes_ , his _fun_ was going to _begin_ whether they were _ready_ or _not_.

**TBC...**


	3. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about The Collector, they wait to see what happens, of course, things get scary when The Collector's games begin.

Shayne sighed frustrated, as he finished getting dressed in the clothes he had found in the closet before his shower. Having _no_ freaking clue if that _asshole_ had told them the _truth_ or _not_ when he had said that there were _no_ cameras in their bathrooms, he had had a quick shower and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, staring at his reflection, he _tried_ to remember something... _anything_ from the night before, but _nothing_ came to him. Sighing, he left the bathroom and returned to his room, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands over his face. He felt so damn _helpless_ and _vulnerable_ ; two things he _despised_ and _wasn't_ used to feeling. He was _scared_ ; for _himself_ , for his Smosh _family_ , but also for _two_ people he cared _a_ _lot_ about out of everyone, _Damien_ , his _best_ friend, and _Courtney_ , the girl he had fallen in _love_ with.

Seeing their faces, on the computer screen, along with the others, had been a _relief_ , knowing that neither was hurt, but with this _psycho_ _asshole_ , who knows how _long_ that will _last_. That's _what_ messed with him the most, _what_ did that bastard _want_ with them, dammit? And _why_ the _hell_ does he call himself _The_ _Collector_? Suddenly, he heard _whistling_ in the hallway, he froze as he looked at the door, he _knew_ it was him; _how_ he knew that he _wasn't_ sure, he just _did_. The whistling stopped and he could hear footsteps coming down the hall as they walked closer to his room, before they stopped outside of his door. He knew he needed to stay _calm_ , show _no_ weakness or the son-of-a- _bitch_ will _use_ it against him. He glared at the door waiting for him to open it, he was _ready_ for a damn _fight_ , even though he _hated_ violence, but this was an _extreme_ situation and required him to do things he normally _wouldn't_ do. Despite his looks, Shayne _wasn't_ a fighter, but he'd do _whatever_ it took though to get _out_ of there with his _family_.

A few seconds of silence passed and he thought the bastard had left, when he suddenly, heard the whistling start again, before it disappeared with the footsteps down the hall. Confused, he got up and began walking slowly to the door, unsure _what_ the _hell_ was going on. He was just steps away, when he heard someone calling his name, it was _Damien_ and it was coming from the laptop. He sighed, before he returned to the desk and sat down, looking at the screen he saw the faces of his loved ones.

"Did anyone _else_ hear the _whistling_ in the hallway?" Shayne asked, they all nodded.

"Yeah, I _tried_ calling out to the asshole, it took me 10 _damn_ minutes of banging on the door and yelling at him, before I _remembered_ that the room was freaking _soundproofed_ and he _wouldn't_ hear me." Lasercorn said bitterly.

" _Now_ what do we _do_?" Courtney asked nervously.

"We need to figure a way _out_ of these damn _rooms_." Anthony said sighing.

" _How_?" Noah asked. "The doors and windows are all _locked_ and the rooms are completely _soundproofed_." He reminded them frustrated.

"There _has_ to be a way _out_ of here." Joven said upset.

As Shayne listened to his family talk about how they were going to get free, he suddenly began to cough; it started out as a little _tickle_ in his throat, but quickly grew into a full _coughing_ _fit_ , he could _barely_ make out the panicked voices of his friends over his coughing. Suddenly, he heard each of his friends coughing too and _scared_ , he looked at the screen and saw all of them were having the _same_ coughing fit that he was. He could see the _fear_ and _panic_ all over their faces and _knew_ his face held the _same_ expression. As he coughed, he felt himself becoming _extremely_ tired; it was like he _couldn't_ control his body anymore. He watched the screen, fighting against his body, and watched in _fear_ as one by one; starting with _Ian_ and ending with _Damien_ , his family collapsed unconscious. He was the _last_ to fall, he slumped to the floor hard, still coughing, before _darkness_ consumed him too.

In his office downstairs, The Collector smiled, as he watched each of his _beloved_ pieces fall unconscious. Still smiling, he pushed the button on the remote he held and the gas immediately stopped flowing into their rooms through the vents. He pushed another button and a silent fan turned on in the vents, quickly getting _rid_ of the gas, as if it had never _existed_. He then put the remote into his pocket and smiling, he left the room whistling. He went into the kitchen and began placing the trays of food he had prepared for them onto his wheelie cart. When he was finished, he left the kitchen pushing the cart, still whistling. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of what seemed like an _ordinary_ , old bookcase, smiling he moved a _decoy_ book which caused the bookcase to start moving. Seconds later, the bookcase moved to the side revealing a small elevator, still smiling and whistling he pushed the button and the doors opened. He pushed the cart onto the elevator and the doors shut behind him. He then pushed the up button and sighed, he was well _aware_ of how _clichéd_ the whole _secret_ _room_ behind the bookcase is, but he _didn't_ care what others thought, he was a _lover_ of the _classics_ ; he loved _anything_ classic, _no_ matter how _tacky_ , _odd_ , or _clichéd_ it might be.

After arriving upstairs, he waited for the doors to open, before he got off and began walking to the _first_ room. Once there, he took the remote out of his pocket and pushed a button that automatically unlocked all of the doors; of course, he had _no_ worries that his collection would _try_ and _escape_ , they'd be _out_ for an hour, thanks to his gas. Going into the first room, he found the beautiful, blond Courtney lying on the floor, whistling he sat the tray of food down on the nightstand. He then went to where she lay and gently picked her up and carried her to the bed; he lay her down and touched her cheek, before he left the room again. In the next room, he found the Smosh family's _lovable_ , _man-child_ Wes, lying on the floor. He again set the tray of food down on the nightstand, before he picked Wes up and placed him onto the bed too, touching his cheek.

15 minutes later, he was done, he had delivered their food and placed each of them onto their beds, so they would be _more_ comfortable; of course, he _couldn't_ resist touching each of his collection _lovingly_ , before he left them, _knowing_ that when the _fun_ began he _wouldn't_ have as much opportunity to do it. Whistling, he walked back towards the elevator, pushing the cart, as he got onto the elevator, he took the remote out of his pocket and smiling, as the elevator doors shut, he pushed the button on the remote _locking_ their doors again. After returning to the main floor he put the cart back into its proper place in the kitchen, before he made himself a coffee and went back to his office to wait for his collection to wake.

****An Hour Later**:**

Shayne slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was staring at the _ceiling_ , confused he closed his eyes and rubbed his head. _What_ the _hell_ happened? Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he quickly sat up as the memories rushed back to him, he got off of the bed and went to the laptop to make sure everyone was _okay_. When he tried turning it on though it _wouldn't_ work, frustrated he kept trying, until he _finally_ gave up after the _50th_ time. Cursing out loud, he turned to go back to the bed, but stopped seeing the tray of food sitting on the nightstand; he _knew_ that _wasn't_ there before. He looked around to see if the asshole was _hiding_ somewhere, seeing _no_ _one_ though, he sighed relieved. Wait, if that asshole got _in_ and _out_ of the room, then _maybe_ that meant the door was _unlocked_? He rushed to the door and _tried_ to open it, but it _wouldn't_ , it was _still_ locked, dammit!

"I see all of you have _finally_ woken up." The Collector's voice spoke over the intercom.

" _What_ the _hell_ did you _do_ to us?" Shayne demanded angrily, as he stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"I brought you all _breakfast_ , like I _told_ you I was going to." The Collector answered.

"Let us _go_ , dammit!" Shayne demanded.

"Now, I expect _all_ of you to _eat_ your breakfast and be _ready_ for our _fun_ to begin in exactly _one_ hour." The Collector said ignoring Shayne.

" _What_?" Shayne said angrily. " _How_ can you expect us to _eat_ when you have us _trapped_ like _animals_?"

"You _need_ to eat to make sure you have _enough_ energy for the _fun_ we're going to have together." The Collector replied.

"I'm _not_ hungry." Shayne stated bitterly.

"Acting like a _petulant_ _child_ , are we, Shayne?" The Collector said firmly, scolding him like you would a small child. " _Really_ , Shayne, I was expecting _more_ from _you_."

"Just let us _go_ , dammit!" Shayne yelled angrily.

" _Enjoy_ your breakfast, I'll be back in an _hour_." The Collector said, before he went quiet again.

****Later**:**

He sat at his desk looking at the pictures of his collection, _trying_ to figure out _what_ he was going to do and _who_ he would start with. He usually _didn't_ have _this_ much trouble figuring things out, but this was his _beloved_ collection and he had to think about it _more_ carefully. Sighing, he looked up and stared at the whiteboard deep in thought, until a slow, _evil_ smile spread across his face, he had _finally_ decided.

Shayne sat on the edge of the bed thinking about _Courtney_ and how he might _not_ get the chance to _finally_ tell her how he _feels_ about her. He had _never_ expected that this would happen; they had started out as _friends_ and then one day, he looked at her and realized that _without_ him even noticing, his feelings had _changed_ from _friendship_ to _love_. Normally, with any other girl, he would just _go_ for it and _not_ worry about the consequences, but _something_ about her was _different_ and he _didn't_ want to screw anything up between them. Every day he would tell himself that he'd _finally_ tell her how he feels, but every day he'd _chicken_ _out_ , not wanting to _risk_ their friendship. Suddenly, he heard the laptop come on after _not_ working for the last hour, he quickly got up and rushed to the desk and sat down. He checked to make sure that everyone was there; he was _relieved_ to see that they were. Before anyone could speak though, The Collector did.

"Now that everyone has _eaten_ , we can begin our _fun_."

"What _fun_ , dammit? _What_ the _hell_ are you _talking_ about?" Shayne demanded angrily.

" _Stop_ interrupting me, Shayne, and I'll _gladly_ tell you." The Collector said sighing. "Alright, now that all of you are paying attention, we're going to _play_ some _fun_ games. We're _not_ all playing right now though, only _four_ of you are going to have some _fun_ together with me, but _don't_ worry, _all_ of you are going to get a chance to play too. Now, I'm going to turn _off_ the lights in all of your rooms, and when they come back on the four I've _chosen_ to play _first_ will be _known_. And just to keep it a _surprise_ , I'm going to turn _off_ the _sound_ to all of your rooms too. _Ready_...1...2... _3_!" He said, as he turned off the lights to all of their rooms and turned off the sound on the computers.

Seconds later, both were turned back on and everyone realized that the four he had chosen; Ian, Anthony, Shayne, and Damien, were now unconscious on the floor of their rooms.

"Alright, we're going to go have some _fun_ , we'll be back _later_." The Collector said happily.

" _Wait_!" Lasercorn and Courtney yelled together.

" _Yes_?"

"Leave _them_ alone, take _me_ instead!" Lasercorn demanded angrily.

"Take _me_ too!" Courtney quickly added upset.

"You two _will_ have _your_ turn, just like _all_ the others, I _promise_. For _now_ , though, it's _their_ turn."

Shayne _wasn't_ sure _what_ happened or how _long_ he had been out for _this_ time, but when he woke up he was now sitting in a chair in a completely _different_ room, tied _down_ , unable to move. He looked around the room _nervously_ trying to figure out _who_ else that _asshole_ had taken. He was surprised to see _Anthony_ , still unconscious, tied to another chair beside him, but _where_ were the other two, and _who_ were they? As he looked around trying to find them, Anthony began to wake up slowly, he watched as Anthony looked around groggily, until their eyes met.

" _Shayne_!" Anthony said surprised, but _relieved_ to see him and that he _wasn't_ hurt. "Are you _okay_?"

"Yeah, a little _groggy_ still, but I'm _okay_ , are _you_?" Shayne said.

"Uh, _yeah_ , I'm _okay_." Anthony answered. " _Where_ the _hell_ are we and _who_ do you think he took besides us?" He asked, secretly _hoping_ it _wasn't_ Ian.

"I...I _don't_ know." Shayne replied quietly, secretly _hoping_ it _wasn't_ Courtney or Damien.

"Ah, you're _awake_." A _familiar_ voice spoke from behind them.

" _The_ _Collector_!" Shayne and Anthony said together bitterly, as he came into the room and stood in front of them wearing a _mask_ and _gloves_.

"Hello, boys." The Collector greeted them.

" _Who_ are _you_?" Shayne demanded angrily.

"You _know_ who I' _am_ , Shayne." The Collector replied.

" _Why_ are you _doing_ this to _us_ , dammit?" Anthony asked angrily.

" _Why_ must we go over this _again_ when we've _already_ discussed it?" The Collector questioned sighing. "Let's get on with the _fun_ , shall we, gentlemen?"

Before either of them could say anything else, The Collector turned their chairs around and both men _froze_ , their hearts beating _fast_ , as they saw Ian and Damien, still unconscious, hanging by their wrists, wearing only their boxers. They were attached to two different metal poles that were on separate platforms, both of the platforms stood over a large pool. The Collector stood behind their chairs, a hand on each of their shoulders, as he spoke.

"I think it's time to _wake_ our friends, so they can _join_ the _fun_ , don't _you_ two?"

"Let them _go_ and do _whatever_ you want to _me_!" Anthony begged, as he fought to get free from his ropes, _desperate_ to _save_ Ian.

"Take _me_ too, just _please_ let them _go_!" Shayne added upset, as he fought to get free too, _desperate_ to _save_ Damien.

Instead of saying anything though, The Collector walked towards the pool and climbed up a ladder, he then started to wake them up; starting with Damien, he patted his face to wake him.

"Wake up, Damien, it's time to _play_." The Collector said, before smiling he walked over to Ian and did the same thing to him. "It's time to get up, Ian, we have _fun_ to have."

Seconds later, both men slowly began to wake up; once they were awake both began _panicking_ when they realized _where_ they were and that they were _tied_ _up_ , unable to get free. The Collector climbed back down and returned to where Anthony and Shayne were, once he was back with them again he spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone's _awake_ , it's time to have our _fun_."

" _What_ the _hell_ are you going to _do_ to _them_?" Anthony asked scared.

" _Me_? I'm _not_ going to do _anything_ to them, Anthony... _you_ two are." The Collector answered smiling.

"W- _what_ do you _mean_?" Shayne asked nervously.

"Our _first_ game will be an _easy_ game for you two to _win_." The Collector explained. "You two will _answer_ questions I ask you about your _friendship_ with Ian and Damien, as well as questions about _them_. Get them all _right_ , then _nothing_ happens."

"W- _what_ if we get one _wrong_?" Shayne asked.

"Then I _dunk_ them in the _ice-cold_ water, for each question you get _wrong_ I _leave_ them underwater _longer_ than the _last_ time." The Collector explained smiling. "So, now that we all know _how_ to play, I think we'll _start_ with... _Shayne_ and _Damien_."

**TBC...**


	4. Who's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector has some fun at the boy's expense before returning them to their rooms. While the Smosh family struggles to hold it together, The Collector decides who is next two playmates will be.

Anthony watched silently, as The Collector walked towards another chair in the corner of the room and picked it up, before he returned to where Anthony and Shayne sat tied to their chairs. He then placed the chair facing them and sat down on it, crossing his right leg over his left. Once sitting; his back to the pool, he took a small remote out of his shirt pocket and leaned back sighing.

"Alright, gentlemen, it's time to _start_ our game."

" _What_ game, dammit? This is fucking _insane_ ; those are _our_ best friends you're _screwing_ with, let them _go_!" Anthony yelled, as he tried to get free.

"I'm going to ask you both the _same_ questions, you both get _one_ chance to answer correctly. If you _can't_ answer or you get it _wrong_ , then they get dunked and remember for each wrong answer they get dunked under _longer_ than the time before."

"Dammit, let them _go_!" Shayne yelled struggling to get free too.

"Alright, _first_ question." Collector said ignoring their pleas. " _Where_ did the two of you first _meet_?"

"In sixth-grade science class, we were paired up for a project." Anthony answered without hesitation.

"Very _good_ , Anthony, that is _correct_." Collector praised happily. " _Shayne_?"

"Easy, we met on the set of So Random, a show we were on together."

" _Correct_ again." Collector praised. "Next question, _what_ are their _middle_ names?"

" _Simple_ , it's Andrew." Anthony announced smugly.

"Christian, Damien's middle name is _Christian_." Shayne added.

"Very _good_ , you both answered two for two." Collector announced. "We _aren't_ done yet, boys, we're on to question three. _When_ were they _born_?"

"November 30th." Anthony said smiling.

"November 23rd." Shayne added smiling too.

Anthony watched as Collector held up the remote and pressed a button, seconds later both platforms gave way, and Ian and Damien were dunked into the cold water without any warning. They were held under for five seconds before the platforms returned to their original positions again; both men were soaked and began shivering from the cold. Angry, both Anthony and Shayne fought harder against their ropes, before they yelled angrily.

" _What_ the _hell_ was _that_?" Anthony demanded angrily. "We got that _right_ , dammit!"

" _Wrong_ , I was looking for their _full_ birthdate, including the _year_." Collector corrected him sighing. "The _correct_ answers are November 30th, 1987, and November 23rd, 1990."

"You _psycho_ son-of-a- _bitch_!" Shayne yelled angrily.

"Moving on, _where_ were they born?"

"Sacramento, California, USA." Anthony answered.

"Fulda, Germany." Shayne added.

" _Correct_." Collector replied. "See, boys, this _isn't_ that hard."

****An Hour Later**:**

Anthony was _beyond_ pissed, as he watched that bastard dunk Ian _again_ after _tricking_ him with the wording of his question again. The questions seemed _endless_ and they were _helpless_ as Ian and Damien were put into the freezing water again and again. He stared at Ian's lifeless looking body, as it hung limply by his wrists, Damien hung lifeless too; both were in pretty _bad_ shape. He was worried about them, both were unconscious and very pale; he knew both of them were in shock from the cold water and they couldn't take much more of this torture. He needed to find a way to get The Collector to stop before he killed them, but _how_? He looked at Shayne, who hasn't taken his eyes off of Damien; he was just as worried as Anthony was.

"Well, gentlemen, this has been _fun_ , but I think we're done for now." Collector said sighing.

"You sick _bastard_ , you could have _killed_ them, dammit!" Anthony yelled angrily.

" _Killed_ them?" Collector repeated shocked. "You _insult_ me, Anthony, I _do_ know what I'm doing, you know. This _isn't_ my first time."

"Wait, y-you've done this before?" Shayne asked shocked.

"Of course, I _have_ , I told all of you that I've been searching for a _long_ time to find my _perfect_ collection." Collector answered.

"You're _certifiably_ _insane_!" Anthony said angrily.

"No, I'm a _collector_." Collector replied, as he got up from his chair and slowly walked towards them.

Collector went behind them and took something out of his pocket; neither man could see _what_ he was doing no matter how hard they tried. Suddenly, at the same time Collector stabbed a needle into both of their necks and injected whatever was in the needles into them. Within seconds, both men were knocked unconscious, sighing Collector then put the needles back into his pocket to dispose of later. He then walked over to where Ian and Damien were and again, starting with Damien, he took a needle out of his pocket and stuck it into his neck, and injected something into him to _keep_ him unconscious. After doing the same to Ian, he then released them from their restraints and gently placed them together on a gurney. He then returned them to their rooms and after drying them off, he dressed them in warm clothes, before he covered them up; touching their faces gently before leaving.

Returning to the basement with the gurney, he then freed Anthony and Shayne and placed them together gently onto the gurney. After putting them into their rooms, he put the gurney back into its proper place, before he went to his office. Sighing happily, he took off his gloves and mask, placed them neatly into a drawer, before he looked in the mirror above his bar and fixed himself up; making sure that there were no hairs out of place. He then made himself a drink and went to the whiteboard to decide _what_ he was going to do next and to _whom_.

****Later**:**

Again, Anthony groggily began to wake up, having no idea how long he had been unconscious. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring everything into focus and get rid of the last of the effects from whatever he had given them. He slowly sat up on the edge of his bed groaning at how stiff his body was and rubbed the side of his neck where it was still a little tender from the needle. As he did, he suddenly remembered _what_ happened and scared that Ian could be _hurt_ ; he quickly got off of the bed and rushed to the door. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't, in his panic to know if Ian was okay, he began to bang on the door, yelling for The Collector, but no one answered. He _refused_ to give up though, not when there was a chance that his best friend...the man he was in _love_ with, could be _hurt_ or... _worse_. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the computer beeping, letting him know that his family was trying to call him. He quickly rushed to the desk and sat down in the chair; he opened the laptop and turned it on. He quickly scanned the screen, his heart _dropped_ though, when he realized that both Ian and Damien were _missing_!

"Anthony, thank God you're _okay_." Courtney said, all of them _relieved_ to see him.

"Has anyone seen _Ian_ or _Damien_?" Anthony asked scared, his eyes met Shayne's, and saw the _same_ fear in them that he _knew_ was in his own.

"No, they...they _aren't_ here." Shayne answered scared.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Collector's cheery voice rang out over the intercom.

" _Where_ the _hell_ are Ian and Damien?" Anthony demanded angrily.

" _Relax_ , Anthony, both of them are completely _fine_ , I assure all of you. I just made sure that they're taking an _extra-long_ nap to recover from our game."

" _Why_ are you doing this to _us_ , dammit?"

"Now, lunch will be served in half an hour, I again, expect all of you to eat _everything_ , so you'll have the energy for our games."

" _No_ , no more _games_ , dammit!" Anthony yelled upset. "You're _insane_!"

"I'll be back in _exactly_ half an hour." Collector said ignoring Anthony, before he went silent again.

"Are you and Shayne _okay_ , Anthony?" Flitz asked.

"Physically, _yeah_ , the bastard _didn't_ touch us." Shayne answered bitterly.

"W- _what_ did he _do_ to them?" Wes asked suspiciously.

"He fucking had them handcuffed to a pole on a platform over a pool filled with cold water and ice." Anthony began bitterly, as memories flashed in his mind. "He then asked Shayne and me questions about _them_ and our _friendship_ with them. For every _wrong_ answer, he dunked them in the damn water, holding them under _longer_ than the time before."

"Are...are they _okay_?" Mari asked scared.

"We...we _don't_ know." Shayne answered quietly.

" _What_ are we going to _do_?" Keith asked frustrated.

"We _need_ to figure out a way to contact the Police or someone on the outside to contact them for us." Sohinki said.

Suddenly, the computer shut off, Anthony tried turning it back on, but nothing worked and he _knew_ that the bastard had turned it off remotely. Cursing out loud, Anthony got up and began pacing the room angrily, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He stopped pacing and sighing lay down on the bed covering his eyes with his arm, he then took a deep breath to calm himself before the panic attack he could feel coming on happened. To keep himself calm, he thought about the _one_ person in his life that _always_ calmed him, _Ian_. Thinking of Ian, still with his eyes closed, he continued taking deep breaths. Soon, his breathing and heart rate slowed and he opened his eyes again, but didn't get off of the bed. He sighed frustrated; he needed to know if Ian was alright, the _not_ knowing was _killing_ him.

Knowing he'd only _give_ himself a panic attack over it, he decided to think about _happier_ things, _happier_ times with Ian. There were so damn _many_ that it was hard for him to think of just _one_ , so he decided to let his mind wander through the past. Of course, it was like his mind wanted to keep _screwing_ with him, as the first memory that came to him was the one when he realized how desperately in _love_ with Ian he was. He decided to relive the memory, instead of fighting it, he needed some kind of distraction. Honestly, he had never known for _sure_ when exactly he had fallen in love with his best friend, but it was at that _exact_ moment he realized he was. That day, nothing out of the ordinary happened; _no_ choir singing, _nothing_ like you see happen in movies and TV. They were in the Gamebang room, they had just finished filming and everyone was hanging out talking. He turned to look for Ian so they could leave and saw him telling Lasercorn and Sohinki a story, making all three laugh. At that moment, the sun came in the window at just the _right_ angle, landing on Ian, making him look... _beautiful_ ; was _that_ the right word? He wasn't sure, he wasn't as good with words as others were, but it didn't matter because that was the moment he knew his heart belonged to _Ian_...it _always_ had.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the now-familiar sound of the laptop. He got off of the bed and went to the computer, he opened it and the faces of his family filled the screen. Again, he quickly scanned the screen until he _finally_ saw the faces he was looking for.

"Ian, Damien, you're both _okay_." Anthony said relieved to see them, _especially_ Ian.

"Uh, _yeah_ , my wrists and shoulders hurt a _little_ and I feel like I've just slept for a damn _month_ , but I'm okay." Ian replied tiredly.

"Me too." Damien added. "Are you and Shayne _okay_?"

"Fine, he _never_ touched us." Shayne answered.

"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen, now that you're all together it's time to let you all know this afternoon's schedule of _fun_." Collector's voice spoke over the intercom. "You will be served lunch in a half-hour, as usual, I expect all of you to eat everything. Then after lunch, I will choose my next playmates; I had so much _fun_ this morning, I can't wait to have _more_ fun this afternoon. Since I'm in such a _good_ mood, I'll let you have some _quality_ time together until lunch."

Before anyone could say anything, he ended the conversation, angrily, Anthony cursed out loud forgetting that he was still on the computer with the others.

" _Who_ do you think he's taking next?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I...I _don't_ know." Mari said. "It...it could be _any_ of us."

" _How_ the _hell_ do we fight back when he has all the damn _power_? He knocks us _out_ before he takes us and he controls all the _locks_." Noah stated frustrated.

"He _has_ to have a weakness, _everyone_ does, dammit." Sohinki added.

" _How_ do we figure out _what_ it is?" Wes asked.

"Calm down, everyone." Ian said sighing, as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I _don't_ know _what_ we're going to do or _how_ we're going to do it, but we'll figure it out." He encouraged them, as he locked eyes with Anthony.

Meanwhile downstairs, Collector sighed happily, as he returned to his office after making his collection their favorite food for lunch. He went to his bar and made himself a drink, before he went to the whiteboard. Taking a sip from the cup, he looked at the pictures of his collection; he smiled at the memories from his time with the boys this morning. He had had _a_ _lot_ of fun with them; of course, he _hated_ hurting them, but it _had_ to be done. Now, he was having a hard time choosing _who_ to pick next and _what_ they were going to do together. He wasn't planning on _seriously_ hurting any of them yet, he wanted to ease into that and see what each of them was made of first. Sighing again, he returned to his desk and turning the chair around, he sat down. He then pulled the remote from his pocket; he pushed a button, turning the cameras and sound on.

He leaned back and took another sip of his drink, as he observed his collection waiting for inspiration to strike. He tapped the side of his glass with his finger, suddenly, his alarm went off on his phone signaling that it was time for lunch. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned off the alarm, before he put his phone back into his pocket. He finished his drink, before he stood, he was about to turn off the cameras, but stopped as he _finally_ decided on _who_ he was going to take next... _Courtney_ and _Olivia_. He still didn't know _what_ he was going to do with them yet, but it would come to him while they ate. Smiling happily, he picked up the remote again and pushed a button, opening the vents letting the gas into their rooms. Once all of them were knocked out, he pushed a different button on the remote, shutting the gas off and opening the vents to clear out any remaining gas from the rooms.

He then left the room whistling, taking his cup with him to the kitchen; he then placed his cup into the dishwasher. Still whistling, he got the wheelie cart and began loading the trays of food onto it. When he had everything ready, he left the kitchen pushing the cart; he walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened, he got onto it and pushed the button to go up, while on the elevator he took the remote out of his pocket and placed it onto the top of the cart. He couldn't wait to have some _more_ fun with his collection; he felt like a child on Christmas morning, he'd just have to be _patient_ ; after all, _good_ things come to those who _wait_.

**TBC...**


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Olivia struggle to keep it together when Collector has fun at their expense. When he's finished, he moves onto his next playmates.

Courtney slowly opened her eyes and realized she was once again on the bed. She sat up and sighed, this was really starting to freak her out; the fact that she had no idea _what_ that asshole did to any of them while they were knocked out scared her. She rubbed her arms not because she was cold, but for comfort, as she looked around and saw that her lunch was sitting on the nightstand. Looking at the tray, she felt her stomach turn, she wasn't hungry, she hasn't been since they were kidnapped, but she _forced_ herself to eat, too afraid of the consequences if she didn't do what the asshole wanted them to. Sighing again, she reached over with one hand and lifted the lid off of the tray and saw her favorite food, instead of making her stomach growl, the food made her stomach turn again and she fought the urge to throw up. She put the lid down and picked up her plate with shaky hands, still fighting the urge to throw up. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to settle her stomach, before she opened her eyes and slowly began to eat.

After eating her lunch, she lay on her back on the bed and thought about the others. Would they all get out of here _together_? Would she ever see or talk to them again _outside_ of the damn computer screen? Would she ever get the chance to tell Shayne how she _truly_ felt about him? Thinking about Shayne made her heart ache, she wished she had told him that she _loved_ him months ago, but she had chickened out every damn time, too afraid of rejection. Now, she might not ever get the chance. She sat up in frustration and looked around, there _had_ to be another way out of this damn house.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Collector's voice spoke over the intercom. "Now, that you've all eaten, I'm going to give you some to talk to each other before I choose my next _playmates_."

"Why can't you just let us _go_ , dammit?" Courtney demanded angrily.

"Well, well, well, Courtney, I see you woke up with an attitude." Collector said sighing.

" _Please_ , just...just let us go." Courtney begged, tears in her eyes.

"Alright, your bonding time begins now, I'll be back soon." Collector said ignoring her.

A few seconds later, the laptop beeped, she got up slowly and went to the desk. Sitting down she wiped her tears away and taking a deep breath, she opened the computer and the screen was quickly filled with the faces of her family, seeing them...seeing _Shayne_ made the ache in her heart deepen.

"Courtney, are you doing _okay_?" Shayne asked concerned.

"I...I want to go _home_." She answered sadly, trying to keep her new tears from falling.

"We're going to get out of here together, we just need to stay strong and _not_ let that bastard break us like he wants." Ian said bitterly.

"Ian's _right_ , he wants to break us, we have to stay strong and show him that he picked the _wrong_ people to screw with." Shayne added.

"What are we supposed to do?" Olivia asked upset.

"We need to..." Anthony began, but was cut off by the computer shutting off.

Angrily, she slammed the laptop closed and got up, she began to pace the room, she felt like a caged animal, she had to get out of here. Suddenly, she felt the familiar tickle in her throat, and panic set in as she realized that she was one of his next victims. She rushed to her bed to use her blankets to cover her nose and mouth, but just as she was only steps away the gas overtook her and she passed out onto the floor.

****Later**:**

Olivia slowly and groggily opened her eyes, she had _no_ idea how long she had been out for this time. She slowly got to her feet, using the wall for support, and looked around her; she noticed that she was in a glass room inside another room. On her left, she saw another glass room exactly like hers, and inside that room was an unconscious Courtney. She rushed to the glass wall that separated them and began banging on the glass, calling out to her, begging her to wake up. When there was no movement or sound from Courtney after a few seconds, she began to pace, trying to figure out how the hell she was going to wake her up. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she turned to look and saw a man dressed in a suit; except for the jacket and tie, wearing a mask and gloves come down the stairs and into the room. Even though she had _never_ seen him before or even heard the man _speak_ she knew he was The Collector.

"Hello, Olivia." He greeted her happily.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Olivia demanded angrily.

"Nothing different than what I did to you." Collector answered, as he walked over to a table in the corner of the room putting his back to her. "See for yourself." He added, before he began whistling, as got busy with something on the table that she couldn't see.

Olivia turned to look at her and saw Courtney was now slowly getting to her feet, using the wall for support. She was so relieved to see that she was okay, she went to the glass wall and put her hand on it, seconds later, after realizing where they were, Courtney went to the wall and put her hand on Olivia's.

"What are you going to do to us?" Courtney asked nervously, both girls remembered what the bastard had done to Ian and Damien.

"Again with blaming _me_ for what happens." Collector said sighing, as he put whatever he was holding down onto the table and turned to face the girls. "I'm not going to do anything, _you_ two are."

" _What_?" Olivia asked confused.

"What happens depends on what _you_ choose." Collector answered.

"Y-you're going to _kill_ us, aren't you?" Courtney asked quietly.

"No."

"Then what _are_ you going to do to us?"

"We're going to play a little game; I just _love_ games, don't you?" Collector said happily, as he walked towards them. "I want you to put these blindfolds on and then we can begin." He added, as he walked closer and opened a small door; only big enough for him to put his hand in, on both glass walls, before he took out two blindfolds from his pocket and handed them to the girls.

Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds, before they slowly took them from him. Once they had them he shut the doors again and walked back to the table, the girls looked at each other scared, before they put them on with shaking hands.

"Alright, now here's how the game is going to work, I'm going to fill your rooms with some little _friends_ and in your rooms, one of you will find a key; that key will be your ticket to freedom."

"W-what do you mean little friends?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I will explain that later, there's _one_ more thing I need to tell you first. If either of you removes your blindfold before I tell you to, then the both of you _fail_. Now, without further ado, say hello to my little friends." Collector said.

He then pushed a button on his remote and the top of the glass rooms opened and bugs were dropped into both rooms, causing both girls to scream out in fear.

"Now, as I told you, hidden among my little friends is a key, who will find it and earn their freedom?" Collector said gleefully, as he sat in a chair to watch. "Oh, and one last thing, I'm so forgetful today, you're being _timed_. You have five minutes to find the key, starting...now."

Olivia stood frozen in the corner of the glass room, unable to move, paralyzed with fear. She could feel the bugs crawling all over and she could hear the fluttering of their wings, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, through the noise and panic, she heard Courtney calling her name.

"Liv, listen to me, we...we can _do_ this, okay?" Courtney said trying to hide her own fear.

"I...I _can't_ do this." Olivia said terrified. "They...they're _everywhere_! I...I can feel them all over me."

" _Four_ minutes." Collector announced.

Knowing she had no choice if she wanted out of this, Olivia slowly left the corner, feeling the bugs crawl across her feet. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and squeezed her eyes shut, as she knelt down slowly. As soon as she was on her knees, she began crawling around using her hands to feel for the key. She felt the bugs crawl across her hands and she pulled her hand back quickly, holding it close to her body, as she screamed. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and took a few deep breaths, she needed to calm herself or she'd never get out of here.

" _Two_ -minute warning." Collector called out.

She turned her head in his direction shocked, how could there only be two minutes left? She hasn't heard anything from Courtney in a while and that worried her, it also meant that she hasn't found the key yet either. She began searching again with no luck, until finally in the middle of a huge pile of bugs in the corner she found the key. She grabbed it and stood up quickly, brushing the bugs off of her, as she held the key up and called out.

"I _found_ it, I have the key!"

"Good girl, Liv, I told you, you could do it." Courtney said proudly.

"Very good, Olivia, and with _10_ seconds left." Collector said clapping.

"Now, let us go, dammit!" Olivia ordered.

"Not so fast, there's _one_ more test you need to do."

"No!" Courtney said angrily. "You said when we found the key we earned our freedom and she found it, dammit!"

"She may have found the key, but _whose_ freedom is she going to use it for?"

" _What_?" The girls said together.

"It's a simple choice, do you choose your _own_ freedom or...do you use it to give _Courtney_ hers? Who are you going to choose, the suspense is killing me." Collector asked.

"Liv, use it on yourself, I'll be okay." Courtney said firmly.

"C-Courtney, I...I _can't_ leave you like this." Olivia said torn.

"Yes, you can." Courtney said.

"I...I _can't_ choose." Olivia said upset.

"Would you like to see _what_ it is you've been playing with, maybe it will help you decide what to do?" Collector asked. "Take your blindfolds off and make your choice."

Olivia reached for her blindfold, but hesitated to take it off hearing Courtney's gasp. Knowing she had no choice though, she slowly lifted off her blindfold and opened her eyes. She looked around and almost passed out, as hundreds of giant cockroaches and other bugs she didn't know moved around the glass room. Seeing them she screamed again and backed up into a corner, as she did she felt something fall off of the ceiling and land on her head before it moved. She screamed in terror and reached up to get the bug off of her, as she did the key flew out of her hand and landed in another pile of disgusting bugs.

"The _key_!" Both girls screamed together watching it land.

"To gain your freedom you have to find the key." Collector said sighing.

"What?" Courtney said angrily, brushing bugs off of her. "She already found it; she's earned her freedom, dammit!"

"No _key_ , no _freedom_." Collector stated.

"Damn you." Courtney said angrily. "Liv, you have to get the key or you'll never get out of here."

"C-Courtney, I...I _can't_." Olivia said tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, look at me." Courtney ordered. "You can do this, you're strong, now get that key."

Olivia nodded, before she took a deep breath and began to slowly walk towards the key. As she got closer, she could see the key under a giant cockroach; she reached down slowly and grabbed the key, before she backed up again smiling proudly. She held up the key again and spoke, as she looked at Collector.

"I've made my decision." She announced, before she turned to look at Courtney. "I'm _sorry_ , Court." She said, before she looked back at Collector and spoke again. "I choose... _Courtney_ to go free, I've made my choice and you can't change my mind."

"No, she chooses herself." Courtney said angrily.

"No, I choose Courtney." Olivia repeated. " _I_ hold the key, which means _I_ choose and I choose Courtney."

Without saying another word, Collector pushed another button on his remote, and knock out gas began to fill both rooms. They began coughing and could feel themselves starting to pass out, before they did though, Collector spoke.

"You chose _correctly_ , Olivia, by making the selfless act of freeing Courtney, you earned _both_ of you your freedom, congratulations."

Seconds later, they both passed out, once he was sure they were unconscious, he turned the fans on in each room getting rid of the gas. While he waited for the rooms to clear, he got the gurney, and whistling he went to Olivia's room first, and with a push of a button, the seemingly _invisible_ door opened. Still whistling, he walked over to her, and bending down by her body, he brushed the bugs off of her; making sure they were all gone. He then picked her up and carried her out of the room to the gurney and placed her gently onto it, before he did the same to Courtney. He then left the room; he'd be back later to clean up after he had the girls back in their rooms. He took the elevator to the top floor and went to Courtney's room first. He took her inside and gently placed her on the bed, softly rubbing her cheek. He then took Olivia to her room, again laying her on her bed and rubbed her cheek, before he returned to the hall and pushed a button locking the doors again.

When he was finished, he returned to the basement, took off his mask and gloves, and spent a couple of hours cleaning up the glass rooms; making sure to get rid of every bug, before wiping down and sanitizing the rooms. Once that was done, he went to his bedroom and changed into clean clothes, before he went back to his office. Going inside, he put his mask and gloves in their places, before he made himself a drink and went to the whiteboard. As he stared at it smiling, he took a sip of his drink, before he sat it down on his desk and grabbed a marker. He then put a checkmark next to Ian, Anthony, Shayne, Damien, Courtney, and Olivia's names to show him that those six had already done their _first_ trials. Looking at the remaining names, he picked up his drink again and took a sip, as he figured out _who_ he was going to test next.

Unable to decide, he took his drink and went to watch the cameras; maybe doing that would help him decide. He sat down at his desk and turned his chair around to face the wall, before he pushed a button on the remote making the cameras come to life. He leaned back and took another sip of his drink, watching his collection as they did different things. As he did, his attention was drawn to two cameras at the end; one belonged to _Mari_ and the other belonged to _Sohinki_. Watching them a smile appeared on his face, he had chosen his next playmates and their fun would begin after dinner, for now though, he had work to do. He finished his drink and stood up, he turned off the cameras, before he left the room and taking his empty glass with him he went into the kitchen. Once there he placed his glass into the dishwasher, before whistling, he grabbed his list and began getting things ready to cook his collection's favorite foods for dinner. The smile never left his face, as he rolled his sleeves up, put his apron on, and washed his hands. Yeah, all of this was _a_ _lot_ of work and time, but he honestly didn't give a damn about any of that. He had wasted so much time and energy on others in the past and he had finally found his _perfect_ collection. He had been searching for this his _entire_ damn life and he wasn't about to let anyone take it from him, not _now_ , not _ever_! He was _The_ _Collector_ , dammit, and they were _his_!

**TBC...**


	6. Lie Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new set of playmates for the Collector, means trouble for Mari and Sohinki. Collector puts the two of them through his own form of a lie detector.

Sohinki sat on the edge of his bed silently staring out the large window, as the sun began to set in the sky. He sighed frustrated, before he ran his hands over his face and stood up, going to the window and looking out it for the 1000th damn time. He was so fucking tired of being trapped here by that _deranged_ son-of-a-bitch Collector. The worst part about it though was knowing the _hell_ that bastard had already put six of his friends through and there was nothing he could do to help them or stop it. He wasn't a fighter, hell, he couldn't think of one physical fight he's ever been in, but to protect his friends...his family he'd do whatever he had to. Sighing again, he turned from the window and walked back to the bed, before he lay down and staring at the ceiling he thought about his family. He was worried about all of them, but he was really worried about Mari. Thinking about her made his heart ache, he ran his hands over his face, he's been secretly in love with her for years now; or he _thought_ it was a secret, but apparently everyone could see it, everyone he hoped except Mari.

He had wanted to tell her about his love so many damn times, but chickened out every time, unable to deal with rejection. Despite his confidence in every other aspect of his life, when it came to love he had none and always felt like an awkward 12-year-old. He had never felt this way about anyone before the way he does Mari and yet he couldn't get the courage up to tell her. He hated being separated from everyone, not knowing how they were doing...he hated being separated from Mari, unable to protect her. He knew that everyone was trying to figure out a way out of this nightmare, but he wasn't sure they would. Out of the Smosh family, he was the most sensible and logical; he wasn't the smartest, but he _was_ the most logical and always thought things through a 100 different ways before he did anything.

"Good evening, everyone." Collector's voice spoke over the intercom. "I do hope that everyone is hungry." He added, Sohinki rolled his eyes and sat up sighing. "Dinner will be arriving shortly and since you've all been so well behaved I have a little treat for each of you."

"You're letting us go?" Sohinki said bitterly.

"No, but I have prepared a special dessert for you all, it's my own twist on the boring chocolate cake."

"I'd rather go _home_." Sohinki said.

"And _I'd_ rather you just co-operated, Matthew, but that's _not_ going to happen now is it?" Collector said annoyed.

"Call me Sohinki, asshole."

"You're my collection, Matthew, I'll call you whatever I choose."

"Just let us _go_ , dammit!" Sohinki said angrily.

"We won't tell anyone about you, hell, how can we when we _don't_ even know who you really are or what you look like?"

"I'm well aware of that, Matthew, as I've said before I've been searching for years for my perfect collection." Collector replied sighing.

Sohinki sighed frustrated and ran his hands over his face, before he stood up and began to pace the room. He needed to find a way out of this damn house before he lost his damn mind. Why was this so damn hard to figure out? This wasn't some stupid TV show or movie where impossible shit happens. This was real damn life, with real people, which meant there had to be a way out of this.

"Now, I've decided who my next playmates are going to be, but you'll find that out _after_ dinner."

Collector stopped talking and Sohinki stopped pacing, thinking about what the asshole had just said. So, far, his family had been targeted by the asshole, putting them through literal _Hell_ , leaving him alone, the question was though, for how long? Thinking about what Ian, Anthony, Damien, Shayne, Courtney, and Olivia have gone through at the hands of that monster pissed him off more than he's ever been. Along with the anger was guilt, he felt guilty because even though he loved and cared about every member of the Smosh family, every time the bastard chose his next victims and Mari wasn't chosen he was so happy and relieved. Of course, then he felt like the biggest piece of shit for thinking that knowing the torture his family was going through. He sighed again, before he began walking back to the bed, suddenly, he stopped when he felt the familiar tickle start in his throat. Knowing it was the damn gas, he tried to hold his breath and use his shirt to cover his mouth and nose, but was unable to stop from breathing it in and he passed out just steps from the bed.

****Later**:**

Mari slowly opened her eyes and realized she was on her bed, but she couldn't remember how she got there or how long she had been knocked out for this time. She sighed, as she sat up and looked around, sitting on the nightstand was the usual food tray, she looked away from it sadly. She was slowly losing hope of ever being rescued, how long have they been trapped here and why hasn't anyone looked for them? Of course, she had no idea about the last question, being here they were completely cut off from the rest of the world, so people could be looking for them, but they'd never know. She was trying to stay strong, trying to be the glue that holds their family together like usual, but she was finding it hard to stay strong though after everything that asshole has done to the others. It was even harder for her knowing that there was nothing she could do to help them or stop the asshole.

She looked at the tray again and sighed, she wasn't hungry, but was too scared of the consequences that would happen if she didn't. She slowly took the lid off of the tray and saw her favorite dinner; it wasn't a surprise anymore, this was a regular thing that happened every meal. She picked up her plate and began to eat, as she thought about what the others were doing right now. Thinking of her family made her heart ache, she loved and cared about each and every one of them, but her heart belonged to one man... _Sohinki_. She has secretly been in love with him for years now and she's wanted to tell him how she felt, but it was complicated; they weren't just family, they were also co-workers and that stopped her from telling him. There was also the fact that she knew that Joven was in love with her and she didn't want to hurt him even though she didn't feel the same way about him. She finished all the food on the tray, she put it back onto the nightstand, before she leaned back against the headboard on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Tired of being strong she buried her face in her knees and began to cry; a few minutes later she heard the familiar sound of the laptop being turned on. She wiped her tears away, before calming down she got off of the bed and went to the desk. After sitting, she opened the computer and the screen was instantly filled with the faces of her family; looking at each of their defeated faces made her heart ache more than ever.

"Is everyone doing okay...as okay as we _can_ be?" Ian asked, everyone just nodded silently.

"Are you and Liv doing okay, Court?" Mari asked gently, wishing she could hug them both.

"Yeah, I...I guess." Courtney answered quietly.

"This is _bullshit_!" Lasercorn said angrily. "I'm _going_ to..."

"Calm down, Corn." Ian said sighing, cutting him off, Lasercorn nodded, as he ran his hands over his face. "We need to stay calm so we can figure shit out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Lasercorn replied, Mari had to hide her sad smile hearing that knowing that Lasercorn would do anything for Ian since he was in _love_ with him.

"Guys, w-who do you think he's taking next?" Wes asked nervously.

"We'll find out soon, dinner's over." Sohinki answered bitterly.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Mari and Sohinki both began to cough, he had chosen _them_. The rest of their family began to panic, trying to get them to cover their mouths and noses to keep from breathing in the gas. Unfortunately, nothing worked, and with their panicked family watching they passed out and seconds later their computers shut off.

Mari groggily woke up, as soon as her eyes opened she remembered what had happened and quickly looked around the unfamiliar room for Sohinki. She couldn't see him anywhere and started to panic, she called out to him scared.

" _Sohinki_?" She said upset. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here behind you, tied to a chair." Sohinki said. "Are you alright?"

"For now, are you?" She answered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar male voice spoke, as he came into the room wearing his signature gloves and mask.

" _Collector_." Mari and Sohinki said together bitterly.

"Hello, Mari, Matthew." Collector greeted them smiling.

"It's Sohinki, dammit." Sohinki said annoyed. "What's with the _disguise_? I mean if you aren't letting us go, _why_ hide your identity from us?"

"Now, that is a _good_ question, Matthew." Collector said smiling. "You see, I've been doing this for a long time and I've become... _accustomed_ to doing things a certain way even though as you've pointed out, I have no intention of letting any of you go." He replied. "Shall we begin our fun?"

"Please _don't_ do this." Mari begged.

"Now, now, Mari, don't beg." Collector said sighing, as if he was scolding a child, he walked to a table in the corner of the room, and turning his back to them he began looking through a bag for something. "Ah, _here_ they are." He said happily, as he turned around to face them again, holding something in both hands.

"W-what are those?" Mari asked nervously.

"These." Collector said smiling, as he walked towards them, stopping in front of Mari first. "Are shock collars, but to make our game more fun, I've done a little tweaking to them, so now they have a little extra spark to them." He explained, as he put one onto Mari, before he went to Sohinki and put one on him too.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mari asked nervously.

"We're going to play a little game of _lie_ _detector_. It's an easy game really; I'm going to ask you both some questions, if you answer _truthfully_ then nothing happens, if you _lie_...then you get shocked. Simple, right?" Collector answered, as he took a remote out of his pocket.

"That's fine, all we need to do then is tell you the truth and you won't shock us, _easy_." Sohinki said smiling smugly.

"Correct, it's that simple." Collector agreed.

"Wait, _how_ are you going to even know when we lie?" Mari asked confused.

"My dear, have you forgotten that I know _everything_ about each of you?" Collector asked sighing. "I know all of your darkest secrets, your wants, desires, and needs. Remember, a _good_ collector knows every little detail about their collection, a truly _remarkable_ collector knows that and more...and my dear, I' am a _remarkable_ collector." He added smiling, as he grabbed another chair from the corner of the room and placed it near them, before he sat down on it. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

"You're _wasting_ your damn time." Sohinki said bitterly.

"The only wasted time is time _away_ from my collection." Collector replied smiling. "Now, since you're so _eager_ , Matthew, let's start with you."

"Bring it on, asshole."

"Let's start with an easy one...Matthew, do you _enjoy_ your job at Smosh?"

"Yes." Sohinki replied without hesitation, nothing happened.

"Mari, same question, do you _enjoy_ your job at Smosh?"

"Yes." She answered, again nothing happened.

"Very good, moving on, Matthew, do you truly _like_ every person who works with you?"

"Yes." Sohinki answered, seconds later his collar went off shocking him, he cried out in pain, before he angrily looked at Collector. " _What_ the _hell_ was that for? I answered _truthfully_ , dammit!" He demanded angrily.

"Mari, do you like everyone you work with at Smosh _equally_?"

"Yes, we're a _family_ , dammit." She answered, seconds later though her collar went off shocking her. "Ow, dammit, that's the _truth_!"

"I say we go up by five volts." Collector said smiling, as he pushed a button on his remote. "Now, we're onto our next questions."

Over the next half-hour Collector asked them each questions, some they answered truthfully according to Collector, others they got wrong and were shocked. Each time they were shocked the voltage went up and they were shocked longer than the time before. By the time they were finished, both were exhausted and in so much pain, Sohinki had tried to get him to leave Mari alone, but the _sadistic_ bastard ignored him and continued his assault on both of them.

"As much fun as we're having, I think we're done for now." Collector said smiling, as he took the collars off of them. "I hope you had as much fun as I did, it was very... _educational_."

"S-screw you, asshole." Sohinki said bitterly.

"Our time today has come to an end, but we'll have more fun again another time." Collector said sighing, as he walked back over to the table, he put the collars away and took something else out of the bag that neither could see, before he spoke. "For now, it's time to say goodnight." He added, as he walked back over to them and in one quick movement he stuck something into both of their necks and injected them with whatever was in them. "Sweet dreams."

After they were both knocked unconscious, he left the room whistling and grabbed the gurney, before he returned to the room and starting with Mari, he undid her restraints and carefully laid her on the gurney. He then did the same to Sohinki, he then left the room pushing the gurney and got onto the elevator. Reaching the top floor, he got off of the elevator and stopped outside Sohinki's room first, before he took out the remote from his pocket and pushing a button he unlocked his door only. He then picked Sohinki up and took him into his room; he laid him gently on his bed, brushing his cheek softly, before he left the room again. Once he was finished, he pushed the button locking his room again, before he picked Mari up and took her to her room too. Laying her gently on the bed, he softly brushed her cheek too before he left the room and locked the door again.

When they were secure again, he took the gurney back down to the basement. After putting it away, he cleaned up the other room, before he went back upstairs to his office. He put his mask and gloves away, before he made himself a drink and went to his chair and sat down, turning the chair around to face the wall and took out his remote from his pocket. He then pushed a button on his remote turning on the cameras; he then put the remote down on his desk. Sighing contentedly, he took a sip of his drink, while he watched his collection doing their own things. He needed to pick his next playmates, but _who_ should he choose; he always had a _hard_ time picking. Suddenly, as he went to take another sip of his drink, he froze with the cup at his lips, he had finally figured out who he was going to take. Staring at the two screens beside each other, he put his glass down on his desk and smiled, it was time for some fun with Smosh's resident _wild_ _card_ , Lasercorn and the person joining him would be the one and _only_ Joven.

He leaned back in his chair sighing happily and picked up his cup again, taking a sip he began to think of what he was going to do with his newest playmates. He was enjoying his playtime with his collection, so far, just as he hoped, each of them had been strong enough to pass his tests and he couldn't wait to see what Lasercorn and Joven could handle. Tomorrow was going to be _fun_.

**TBC...**


	7. Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collector has fun with Lasercorn and Joven, playing a guessing game with them, unfortunately, for the guys, they don't have as much fun as Collector.

The early morning sun shone brightly through the window, across the room, moving onto the bed, and directly into the sleeping face of Lasercorn; waking him up. Squeezing his eyes tight, he groaned, before he cursed the annoyingly bright light, he had been in the middle of an _awesome_ dream; he and Ian were together on a trip far away from this hellhole, they were happy and they were in love. He covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the light, so he could escape back into his dream. Just when he was almost asleep again, the sound of Collector's voice; a sound he had grown to _despise_ , was heard over the intercom.

"Good morning, everyone, I hope you all slept well?" Collector's annoyingly perky voice said, Lasercorn groaned in annoyance and buried himself further under the blankets; the only part of him visible was his hand that he used to flip off Collector. "I see someone didn't get a good night's sleep, did we, David?"

"It's _Lasercorn_ and go to _Hell_." Lasercorn answered bitterly, as he reluctantly sat up.

"Even first thing in the morning you have an attitude, David." Collector said sighing.

"Being held captive by a _psycho_ does that to a person." Lasercorn replied sarcastically.

"You know, David, one of these days your mouth is going to get you into trouble."

Lasercorn smiled before he flipped the camera off again, he got out of bed and went to the closet to get some clean clothes. As he did, Collector rambled on telling them the same bullshit he tells them every damn morning. When Collector had finally shut up, Lasercorn took the clothes he had chosen and went into the bathroom for a shower. When he was finished, he got dressed and went back into his room, where he sat on the bed and sighing began to think about the others...about _Ian_. Knowing Ian was somewhere close to him was enough to keep him sane, as long as _Ian_ was okay, then so was _he_. Damn, he sounded like a lovesick girl, but he couldn't help it, he was so in love with Ian and he didn't give a damn how that made him look or sound. Of course, Ian didn't know anything about how he felt, it wasn't because he cared what others thought, he was afraid of rejection. He knew that Ian was _out_ of his league and if he didn't feel the same about him, it would crush him. He sighed frustrated with himself, threw himself back onto the bed, and covered his face with his hands, as a pathetic sounding laugh came from his mouth. He's never been in love before...not like this, and he didn't know what to do about it. If he was asked to pinpoint the exact moment in time when he had fallen in love with Ian, he wouldn't be able to do it, it felt like he's always loved him.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the laptop turning on brought him out of his thoughts, sighing again, he ran his hands over his face and sat up. He got off the bed and went to the desk, sat down, and opened the computer, seconds later, the screen was filled with the faces of his family. He scanned the screen until he found the face he was dying to see again, Ian was quiet and looked like he hasn't slept; he had bags under his eyes, he was pale, and had a blanket wrapped around himself tightly. Seeing him, Lasercorn instantly became worried, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Anthony spoke, causing Lasercorn to bite his tongue, his hands clenched into fists in his lap, hidden from view.

"Ian, you _don't_ look good, are you okay?" Anthony asked concerned.

"I...I'm fine." Ian said quietly, his voice raspy; hearing it Anthony knew he was sick, he had been through this many times over the years.

"You _can't_ lie to me, Ian, I _know_ you and I know you're not okay." Anthony said upset, Ian rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I feel like shit, okay?" Ian admitted annoyed. "I'm sick and I'm miserable."

"You probably got sick because of that bastard dumping you in cold water." Lasercorn said bitterly.

"Are you alright, Damien?" Shayne asked worried, everyone's focus turned to Damien, except for Lasercorn who couldn't take his eyes off of Ian.

"Yeah, I feel okay." Damien answered.

"You've always had a shit immune system, Ian." Anthony said sighing. "I knew this would happen, dammit." He added frustrated.

"It's _fine_ , Anthony, _I'm_ fine." Ian replied sighing, before he began coughing.

Lasercorn hated being trapped here like a damn caged animal, but _how_ the hell were they going to escape? The damn doors and windows were all remotely locked and the only one with access to the remote was Collector. He, of course, had thought about breaking the window, but didn't because of the bars covering them; they were so narrow that even Olivia or Noah, the smallest members of the family couldn't squeeze through them. He sighed frustrated and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. He could feel himself losing the last bit of sanity he had left, he was about to flip out when he heard his name being called.

"Lasercorn, stay calm." Ian said gently, Lasercorn smiled at him sadly, and nodded silently.

It still surprised him how easy it is for Ian to calm him down just by saying his name. He wasn't stupid though, he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way about Ian, he knew _Anthony_ did too. Of all the damn people to be in competition with for Ian's heart, it had to fucking be Anthony; he was Ian's best damn friend, they've known each other since the 6th grade, so really, _was_ there a competition? How could he compete with that? Anthony knew everything about Ian, they had a history, they were basically inseparable. He didn't stand a damn chance against that. He was so confused, if there wasn't a chance, then why did Ian constantly flirt with him? The more he thought about it though, was Ian actually flirting with him? No, _no_ , dammit, Ian was flirting with him, he just needed to man-up and tell Ian how he felt. He looked at Ian's face and made himself a promise that as soon as they got out of here, he was going to confess his love for Ian. Anthony _doesn't_ deserve Ian, he doesn't treat him right, he constantly takes Ian for granted and after he takes Ian from him, he'll _finally_ realize what he had.

"Lasercorn, what do you think?" Ian asked, before he coughed.

"I lov...I _don't_ know." Lasercorn said, stopping himself before he confessed his love, he hoped no one had caught his little slip-up.

"Wait, _Lasercorn_ , doesn't have an opinion on something?" Joven asked surprised.

"Ha, ha, if there wasn't a computer screen between us right now, I'd _punch_ you." Lasercorn said bitterly, as he flipped Joven off.

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone suddenly began to cough, and that was everyone's signal that it was now breakfast time. The last thing Lasercorn saw before he passed out, was Ian's sad face.

****Later**:**

Joven slowly began to wake up; he opened his eyes and realized that he was now lying on his side on his bed. He sighed disappointed, every time he closed his eyes, he _hoped_ when he woke up he'd be at home and all of this would be nothing more than a nightmare, but it never was. He rolled over onto his back and ran his hands over his face, before he reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed his glasses that always ended up there when he passes out. He put his glasses on and sat up on the edge of the bed, and noticed that sitting on the nightstand was his breakfast. At first, when this nightmare began, he had decided to follow the rules; maybe, by doing that the asshole who had them locked up, would go easier on them, but after the bullshit he's done to his loved ones, he was done playing by the bastard's rules.

He sighed again and stood up, before he walked to the window, he was so tired of being here, tired of being alone, tired of being away from _Mari_. Thinking of her made him smile sadly, he _loved_ her with every part of him, but he wasn't stupid, he knew he was so far _out_ of her league, but he couldn't stop loving her even if he tried. He also knew that he wasn't the only one who loved her; it was obvious that _Sohinki_ did too. He was used to being in competition with members of the Smosh family; especially, Sohinki, but once, just fucking once, dammit, he'd like to be the winner and come out on top. He wished he had Lasercorn to talk to, out of everyone in the family Joven was closest to Lasercorn; anyone who saw them together would find it strange or unbelievable, but Lasercorn was one of the _best_ friends anyone could ever have.

If anyone could understand unrequited love, it was Lasercorn; he loved Ian, the way Joven loved Mari, so it was nice to vent to someone who knew the pain he was going through and understand. Needing a distraction from his depressing love life...or, should he say _lack_ of a love life, he decided to eat his breakfast. After eating, he decided to look around his room, maybe, he had missed something the other 100 times he already did. He had just stood up when he heard the familiar sound of the laptop turning on again and smiled; despite their nightmare situation the short moments of seeing and talking to his family made this shit bearable. He went to the computer and sat down, he opened the computer and the screen was filled with the faces of his family.

"Is everyone okay?" Shayne asked, as he looked at each of their faces.

"For now." Noah said sighing. "That psycho didn't tell us _who_ he was taking or even if he was, did any of you guys realize that?"

"He's right." Keith added, as each of them realized it too. "What do you think that means? He always tells us." He added worriedly.

"Maybe, it means..." Joven began, but trailed off when he began to cough, _he_ had been chosen.

As he coughed, he looked at the scared faces of his family, and that's when he realized that _Lasercorn_ was also coughing. He could barely hear his family telling them to cover their mouths and noses. He quickly got up and rushed to the closet to grab a shirt to use as a mask, he had just opened the door when the gas finally knocked him out and he collapsed to the floor hard, the panicked voices of his family the last sound he heard.

Joven slowly began to wake up, he was groggy; he _hated_ the way he always felt when he'd wake up from that damn gas. He slowly opened his eyes; grateful that he still had his glasses on, and looked around the room. Confused, he realized that he was in a glass room, inside of another larger room; he remembered Courtney and Olivia describing this exact room to them after they had been chosen. He tried to stand up, but couldn't, he looked at himself and realized that he was tied to a chair, wearing only his boxers, and he began to panic. Suddenly, he remembered that Lasercorn had been chosen too, so he looked around for him and noticed that tied to another chair beside him in the room was a still unconscious Lasercorn; also only wearing his boxers. Worried about him, Joven called his name, a few seconds later, Lasercorn finally began to wake up, Joven sighed in relief.

"Ah, you're both awake." A familiar male voice spoke, as a man, wearing a mask and gloves came into the room, carrying a small, metal briefcase.

"You fucking _coward_ , let us go!" Lasercorn yelled angrily, as he pulled on his restraints.

"Really, David, you need to learn to control your anger." Collector said sighing, as he went to a table and sat the briefcase down, before he turned to face them again.

"We know what you did to our friends, w- _what_ are you going to do to us?"

"That is a good question, Joshua." Collector said smiling.

"So, _answer_ it." Lasercorn demanded angrily.

"We're going to play a little guessing game with some friends of mine."

" _What_?" Joven and Lasercorn said together.

"You see in a few seconds, I'm going to let my little friends out to play. Now, my friends aren't the kind to play nice, in fact, they have quite the _attitude_. My little friends are _mostly_ harmless, but they do hurt if they decide to attack."

"What do you mean _mostly_ and _what_ are they?" Lasercorn demanded.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends." Collector said smiling, as he walked over to a large cupboard in the corner of the room, he took something out of it, before he returned to the table. "Gentlemen, I'd like you both to meet my friends, the Tanzanian Red-Clawed Scorpion and the Asian Forest Scorpion." Collector said smiling, as he took the covers off of the two jars and holding them up he brought them closer so the guys could see them. "Now, these two even though neither are deadly, they both have nasty little stings that are very painful. Let me introduce you to my other little friend."

"You're a Goddamn _psycho_!" Lasercorn yelled, as Collector ignored him and returned to the table, he put the jars down and uncovered the last jar.

"This little guy, is the Bark Scorpion." Collector said smiling, as he picked the jar up and brought it over to show the guys. "Now, this guy _is_ lethal, its sting causes severe pain that feels like electric jolts flowing through your body. Of course, there are other nasty little side effects that come with its sting. Fortunately, there is an _antivenin_ , so don't either of you worry, that's what I have in my briefcase, I did promise I wouldn't let any of you die." He said, as he returned to the table and sat the jar down.

"W- _what_ are you going to do with them?" Joven asked nervously.

"Another good question, Joshua." Collector replied smiling, as he leaned against the table and took the remote out of his pocket. "As I said, we're going to play a guessing game. For every right guess nothing happens, but for every wrong guess though, I will drop some of my little friends in there with you. _Easy_ , right?"

" _What_?" Lasercorn and Joven said together shocked.

"I'm a fair man, so I will allow you _two_ guesses per question. Now, I think we'll begin with...Joshua."

"Wait, me, _why_ me? What are we guessing about?" Joven asked panicking.

"Calm down, Joshua, we're going to play a _Smosh_ family guessing game, so this should be easy for both of you. Now, if you'll direct your attention to the far wall, your first picture is going to be there for you to look at." Collector said, as he pushed a button on the remote, and an image of the Smosh family together at an event appeared on the wall. "Joshua, your question is which of you posted this picture onto their Instagram two months ago?"

"Wait, d-don't I get any choices to choose from?" Joven asked nervously.

"Of course, was it a) Mari, b) Anthony, or, c) Courtney?"

Joven stared at the picture, studying it, trying to remember where he had seen it before. Seconds later, a smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the answer.

"It was Anthony." Joven answered confidently.

"That is... _correct_." Collector announced. "David, here is your question." He said changing the slide to a picture of Lasercorn and Mari standing outside of a restaurant, both dressed nicely, but not too fancy. "David, whose birthday party were you going to in this picture? A) Olivia's, b) Ian's, or, c) Noah's?"

Like Joven, Lasercorn stared at the picture, studying it, he closed his eyes picturing that night, trying to remember it; even with his eyes closed, he could feel Joven and Collector's eyes on him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and smiling he spoke.

"It was Ian's."

"That is... _correct_." Collector replied. "Moving on, Joshua, where was this picture taken?" He asked, as he changed the picture to one of Shayne, Damien, and Anthony standing together outside, laughing, it looked like they were at a park. "Was it a) at the park near your work, b) at a park near Vidcon two years ago, or, c) at a park in Sacramento?"

"A, the park near our work." Joven answered. "Wait, no... _no_ , it's the park near Vidcon." He corrected quickly.

"Joshua, I need _one_ answer, is it a or b?" Collector asked sighing.

"You bastard, it could be _any_ damn park!" Lasercorn yelled angrily, as Joven looked at the picture.

"Okay, okay, it...it's b, the park near Vidcon." Joven answered.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, you should have gone with your _first_ guess, the answer was a, the park near your work."

"That...that _wasn't_ fair, dammit, all parks look the _same_." Joven said angrily.

"Sorry, Joshua." Collector said sighing, as he pushed a button on the remote, and seconds later scorpions dropped from above them. "Moving on, David, it's your turn."

A half-hour later, Joven cringed in his seat, as another scorpion stung Lasercorn; thankfully, every scorpion that stung them so far were the non-lethal ones, but that didn't mean that the stings didn't hurt like a _bitch_. It was getting harder to concentrate on answering though after constantly being stung, both men had gotten stung multiple times and it was painful. Finally, that son-of-a-bitch, Collector, told them that this would be the _last_ question; unfortunately, it was Joven's turn to answer. Collector put up a picture of Joven, Lasercorn, Mari, and Ian; they all had a glass of champagne and were cheering, celebrating something. His choices were a) New Year's Eve, b) Smosh hitting a subscriber milestone, or, c) they were just hanging out together having fun. Joven knew it wasn't c, if they were just hanging out they wouldn't be drinking champagne, it would be beer. Shit, this was a _hard_ one, a lot was riding on his answer, the pressure was on and he didn't do well under pressure. As he studied the picture, he suddenly heard Lasercorn swear, his voice sounded strange, Joven turned to look at him and froze. On Lasercorn's leg, crawling up him was the only lethal scorpion; it was slowly making its way up his body towards his chest.

" _Don't_ move, don't...don't even _breathe_." Joven said, his voice shaking.

"I'm _not_." Lasercorn said, as he continued to stay completely still, his eyes never leaving the scorpion.

"Joshua, to end this all you have to do is answer the question correctly and I'll turn the gas on killing the scorpions, get it wrong, and..." Collector said sighing, as he trailed off.

"Lasercorn, I...I _can't_ do this, I..."

"Dammit, Joven, listen to me." Lasercorn ordered firmly, cutting him off. "You _can_ do this, I know you can."

"Okay." Joven said, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself. "The answer is...b, we're celebrating a subscriber milestone." He answered.

"That answer is... _correct_." Collector announced, as he stopped the slideshow.

"Turn the damn gas on now, before Lasercorn gets..." Joven began, but was cut off by Lasercorn crying out in pain, the scorpion had stung him in the chest. " DAMMIT, LASERCORN!" Joven yelled panicked, as Collector pushed a button on the remote and gas filled the room, seconds later, every scorpion was dead.

Collector pushed another button and the gas stopped, he pushed another button and a vacuum turned on disposing of the scorpions. When they were all gone, he stopped the vacuum, and sighing opened the briefcase. Joven watched in horror as Lasercorn began to suffer through the effects of the sting. Angry, he turned to look at Collector who was taking his damn time getting the antivenin ready, he wasn't sure how long Lasercorn had before he died and it scared him.

"What's taking so damn long?" Joven demanded angrily. " _Save_ him, dammit!"

"Impatient, aren't we, Joshua?" Collector stated, as he walked towards them and pushed a button on the remote, opening the invisible door to the room. Joven's eyes never left Lasercorn, he was pale, sweating, and breathing weird. He could feel a panic attack coming on, but did his hardest to keep it under control, wanting to be strong for Lasercorn.

He watched as Collector checked Lasercorn out before he gave him the antivenin. Joven sighed in relief, but had no time to ask any questions before he too was given a needle in his neck that knocked him out instantly.

After both men were knocked out, Collector returned to the table and began putting things away; starting with returning the scorpions to their cupboard, and putting the antivenin case back into his special fridge. When all of that was done, he got the gurney, and starting with Lasercorn, he released both men from their restraints and placed them onto the gurney. He then took them into the next room and laid each of them onto the hospital beds that were in there, before he carefully checked them out and took care of their stings. After keeping an eye on them for a while; especially Lasercorn, he was satisfied that they'd be fine. He then put them back onto the gurney, took them to the elevator, and went to the top floor. He then took them to their rooms, where he laid them on their beds gently and changed them into clean clothes, before he left their rooms, making sure to lock them again. When he was finished, he took the gurney back downstairs to the basement and put it in its place, before he finished cleaning up the room.

When all of that was finally finished, he returned to his office and put his mask and gloves away. He then made his usual drink and sat at his desk, he turned his chair around to face the wall, before he turned his cameras on and smiling watched his precious collection. It was almost lunchtime and he only had _two_ more pairs left to test before he could move on to the next set of tests. He decided that he'd do one pair after lunch and then the last pair he would do after dinner, but the question was _who_ should he pick next? He watched the four who were left carefully; he _always_ had a hard time choosing. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the two cameras in the middle, that were beside each other, and smiled, he had chosen. His next playmates after lunch were going to be Smosh's resident _man-child_ Wes and joining him was going to be Flitz. He smiled, as he took a sip of his drink, he was excited to see how long it took to break them, he loved each of them equally, but he loved watching each of them break even _more_.

**TBC...**


	8. The Games Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collector turns his attention to Wes and Flitz, as his first tests are almost complete.

Wes paced his room anxiously, he was always nervous to find out what the hell that bastard put his family through; especially since the asshole seemed to be getting more violent and sadistic with his torture. So far, he's been left alone and he felt mixed emotions about that of course, part of him was happy and relieved that he hasn't had to suffer through it, but the other part of him; the bigger, _louder_ part, felt guilty and angry at himself for feeling this way. Dammit, he hated being trapped here, at the mercy of a damn psychopath, whose idea of a good time was torturing them. He knew that given the chance he could more than likely take the bastard out; even though he's _never_ been in a fight before, but he did have the size and strength to take him down. It was obvious that not only did he realize this, but so did that asshole Collector, that's why every time he has to do anything with them he knocks them out with the damn gas first.

He sighed frustrated, as he sat down in the chair beside the window and ran his hands over his face. He leaned back and silently watched the birds flying around, it was almost like they were mocking him; they were free, but he was trapped. Sighing again, his mind began to wander and he began to think about his family and how they were coping with all of this. He knew most of them had already been tortured in some sick way, and he had Joven and Lasercorn right fucking now. That only left four of them who haven't gone through it yet; himself, Flitz, Noah, and Keith. He wished that he could talk to Flitz right now, he was the closest to Flitz out of everyone, even though both of them were so close to the entire Smosh family; they became members of Smosh Games together and they clicked instantly. He never understood how Flitz could always be so positive and optimistic, even now, going through literal _Hell_ , Flitz still managed to stay positive and keep everyone calm.

Wes was generally a positive person, _childlike_ to an extent, but even he had his moments of doubt and negativity; he wished he could be like Flitz and see the silver lining in everything, but he just couldn't. Now, without Flitz's calming, grounding presence, Wes's mind was free to run wild with bullshit. Suddenly, the familiar sound of the laptop turning on was heard, he got up, went to the desk and sat down before he opened it and seconds later, the screen was filled with the faces of his family; both Joven and Lasercorn were quiet and hiding themselves under hoodies. Seeing them, Wes became concerned, it was unusual to see either of them wearing hoodies and even more unusual to have them so silent.

"Lasercorn, Joven, are...are you okay?" Wes asked nervously.

"Fine." Lasercorn replied bitterly, answering for the both of them.

"Yeah, I call bullshit." Ian said bitterly. "Neither of you are fine."

"Ian, _please_ , don't do this." Lasercorn said quietly, as he sighed.

"Show us your faces." Ian demanded ignoring him.

"No." Lasercorn refused, Joven remained silent.

"Dammit, Lasercorn, show us." Ian demanded again.

" _Fine_ , dammit." Lasercorn said angrily, as they both took off their hoods and showed their faces and necks covered in red welts.

"What the _hell_ did that bastard do to you two?" Anthony demanded upset.

"He tied us to chairs in only our boxers; he then made us guess which member of the Smosh family had posted a certain picture. If we got it wrong..."

"Joven, _don't_." Lasercorn said angrily through clenched teeth, cutting him off.

"If you got it wrong what would happen, Joven?" Ian pushed.

"Joven, keep your mouth _shut_." Lasercorn ordered.

"Joven, tell us what happened?" Anthony said gently.

"If we got it wrong then...he filled our room with... _scorpions_." Joven answered sadly.

" _What_?" Everyone said together shocked.

"Were they poisonous? Are you both okay?" Courtney asked concerned.

"Most of them weren't poisonous, but their stings still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. There was one poisonous one though, it didn't sting me, but it did sting Lasercorn." Joven explained, as Lasercorn sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, as he ran his hands over his face.

"Are you alright, David?" Ian asked concerned, using Lasercorn's real name.

"I...I think so, I mean my other stings hurt like a bitch, but I...I don't feel like I did after it stung me." Lasercorn answered softly, using the voice he reserved for Ian alone.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked confused.

"After it stung me I instantly felt different, the pain was fucking _intense_ , I broke out in a sweat, my heart was racing and it was hard to breathe. I couldn't concentrate; it was the scariest thing I've ever been through."

"He'll be fine, that asshole gave him the antivenin." Joven said.

"This is so _fucked_!" Shayne said angrily.

"We need to stay calm, guys." Flitz finally spoke up, once again being the voice of reason. "If we don't, then we'll never get out of here."

"Flitz is right, we need to get out of here, he's going to..."

Damien was cut off by the laptop turning off, frustrated and angry, Wes shut the computer and stood up, but before he could do anything else, Collector's voice spoke over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."

"We're still trapped here, there's _nothing_ good about it." Wes said bitterly, as he walked to the window and looked out it again.

"My, my, Wesley, what happened to Smosh's joyful man-child?" Collector asked.

"Being trapped and tortured by a psychopath _changes_ a person." Wes stated bitterly.

"Come now, Wesley, don't pout like a petulant child, you have your family with you, you aren't here alone." Collector said cheerily.

"You're kidding, right?" Wes said sarcastically. " _With_ me? The only damn time you don't have us separated from each other is when you're torturing us."

" _Testing_." Collector corrected him.

"What?"

"I'm testing you, Wesley, I'm _not_ torturing you." Collector said firmly. "Anyway, lunch is almost ready; I do hope you're hungry. Since there are four of you left to test, I will be finishing the first set of tests today. Two of you will play with me after lunch and the last two will play after dinner. Isn't that exciting?"

"You're a psychopath; you belong in a damn asylum." Wes said angrily.

"Lunch is in a half-hour." Collector said, before he stopped talking.

Great, what the hell was he going to do for the next half-hour? Look out the damn window _again_? He walked to the middle of the room so frustrated and yelled; letting out all of his anger and frustration. He wanted to destroy his room, but didn't, afraid his actions would somehow affect the others; he didn't want them hurt because of him. Needing to take out his anger on something though, he decided to grab his pillows and set them up in the chair like a person and beat the hell out of them. So, he went to the bed, grabbed every pillow he had, and set them up in the chair so it resembled a person. When he had them the way he wanted, smiling, he began to beat the hell out of them, imaging he was doing it to _Collector_ instead. He lost track of time, he only realized what time it was when he suddenly began to cough and knew that it was lunchtime. He didn't want to end up passing out on the floor, so he went to his bed and laid down seconds before he passed out.

****Later**:**

Flitz slowly began to wake up; he refused to open his eyes though, not wanting to have to return to his shit reality. After lying with his eyes closed for a few minutes, he reluctantly opened them, knowing he really didn't have a damn choice. Still lying on his back, he sighed, as he reached onto the nightstand without looking, and found his glasses. He put them on and staring at the ceiling he sighed again. He turned his head to the left and saw the tray of food sitting there, rolling his eyes he turned his head back to the ceiling.

Normally, Flitz was a pretty optimistic, happy guy; he lived his life that way no matter what, inspiring others, like his Smosh family, to do the same. He believed that everything happened for a reason, that everything, no matter how hard or painful, was a learning experience...but what was this Hell on Earth supposed to be teaching them? He hated feeling like this, he wasn't used to being separated from the others for this long, he was always with at least one of them every day. Of course, he spent most of his time with Wes, they had become close when they joined Smosh Games at the same time. He sighed frustrated, he was so torn on how to feel, just like he knew the others were each time someone was chosen and it wasn't them. Lately, he was beginning to feel _angry_ whenever he wasn't chosen, he wanted Collector to hurt him, at least then he'd leave everyone else alone.

He sat up and picked up his tray, he took the lid off of it and slowly began to eat. He was tired, so damn _tired_ physically, mentally, and emotionally, he was tired of pretending he was okay whenever he talked to the others. Tired of putting on a fake smile and keeping everyone positive, why was it up to _him_ to keep everyone strong? Why couldn't someone else do it and let him have a chance to break down? He knew, that even though he was tired of it, he'd continue doing it because he loved his family and if he gave up, they all would too.

Despite not having an appetite, he still ate everything, before he put the tray back onto the nightstand. He lay back down on the bed again, staring at the ceiling, and began to think about what that bastard was going to do to them and who would be next? He needed to talk to his family, he needed to spend even a little time with them, he needed to surround himself with their love. As if on cue, the familiar sound of the laptop turning on was heard, smiling, he got up and went to the desk. He sat down and opened the computer, seconds later, the screen was filled with the faces of his family.

"Did everyone eat?" Ian asked, everyone nodded, some mumbling yeah or yes in response.

"Yes, _Dad_." Courtney teased making everyone smile, Ian rolled his eyes.

"Did everyone finish their lunch?" Anthony asked smiling.

"Yes, _Mom_ , like we told _Dad_ we ate all our lunch." Shayne replied, causing everyone to smile again, both Ian and Anthony rolled their eyes.

It felt good to see and hear his family joking around and smiling, he knew it wouldn't last long though, soon Collector would choose his next victims. After talking for a few minutes, the laptop was once again shut off, this time it was before Collector chose who he was taking. That was really weird, considering every other time he chose he made the selection for everyone to see, so _why_ change things now? He didn't have long to think about it though, when he suddenly felt the familiar tickle start in his throat, _he_ had been chosen! He got up and went back to his bed, he sat down on the edge of it and waited; why fight it when he couldn't stop it from happening? Seconds later, he passed out on his bed, the gas finally working.

A while later, Flitz groggily woke up, and just like every other damn time it happened, he had no idea how long he had been out for. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring everything into focus. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around the room and knew exactly where he was, it was the room the others had described to him. Knowing that Collector liked to take them in pairs, he quickly looked beside him and saw an unconscious Wes hanging by his wrists in chains from the ceiling, a long, loose rope hung limply around his neck. Seeing that, Flitz quickly looked at himself and saw that he was in the exact same position; hanging by his wrists, with a rope around his neck too. He began trying to get free, like any other _normal_ person would do, but it was useless. Giving up, he decided to try and wake Wes up, so he began calling his name, seconds later, Wes groggily woke up and looked at him.

"Ah, you're awake." Came the familiar voice of Collector, as he came into the room wearing a mask and gloves.

"What are you going to do to us?" Wes asked nervously.

" _Why_ is it that's all you guys ask as soon as you see me?" Collector asked sighing, as he leaned against the table in the corner. "Anyway, to answer your question, Wesley, we're going to play a little game together."

"What do you mean _game_?" Flitz asked.

"Well, Amra, as you can see, you both are hanging by your wrists, but there is an added _twist_ , a rope around your necks. Now, how we're going to play our game, is you're going to guess who said something, don't worry, it's not only multiple-choice, but it's also all quotes from the Smosh family. You get it right, nothing happens." Collector explained.

"What if we get it wrong?" Flitz asked.

"You get it wrong, then I push a button on my handy, dandy remote and you get raised higher off of the ground by your wrists. The higher you go, the tighter your rope gets, slowly strangling you."

" _What_?" Wes and Flitz said together.

"Relax, gentlemen, as I've said, I don't plan on killing any of you... _yet_." Collector said smiling, as he took his remote and some folded papers out of his pocket.

"Oh, that's _reassuring_." Flitz said sarcastically.

"Now, shall we begin?" Collector asked, as he put the remote down on the table and unfolded the papers, leaning against the table he sighed as he spoke. "Let's begin easy and we'll start with...Wesley."

"Why...why _me_?" Wes asked nervously, looking at Collector, before he looked at Flitz scared.

"You got this, Wes." Flitz encouraged him.

"Alright, Wesley, which Smosh family member said the following quote? Finding things to wear is what the internets for, was it a) Mari, b) Noah, or c) Ian?"

Flitz watched silently, as Wes thought hard about the question, he knew the answer, but by how long it was taking Wes to answer made him worry that Wes didn't.

"Ian, it was _Ian_!" Wes said smiling.

"Correct, now Amra, which Smosh family member said this quote? Show up and don't be an asshole, was it a) Shayne, b) Mari, or c) Courtney?"

Flitz froze, his mind completely betraying him by going blank, why couldn't he fucking remember? This was an _easy_ one, dammit, he should know this. He could feel Wes' eyes on him; he looked at Wes, their eyes meeting. Wes' eyes begged him to get it right, but he had no idea.

"Time's up, Amra, I'm going to need your answer." Collector said sighing.

"It was...Courtney." Flitz guessed, Wes hung his head and Flitz instantly knew it was _wrong_.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, Amra, that is _incorrect_ , the answer is Mari." Collector said sighing again, as he picked up the remote and pushed a button, seconds later, Flitz was raised a little higher off of the ground. "Wesley, it's your turn again."

A half-hour later, Flitz hung by his wrists off of the ground, the rope tight against his throat, it was hard to breathe, let alone think or speak. Wes hung beside him, the rope tight against his throat too, they had gotten more wrong than they did right and Flitz was scared that one or both of them would be seriously injured or even killed by the maniac. Flitz slowed his breathing down, his wrists and shoulders ached, it felt like his arms were slowly being ripped out of their sockets. It was Wes' turn and it was the last question, he hoped that he'd be able to answer it correctly; he was scared of what would happen if he didn't. He knew that the asshole had told them he wouldn't let them die, but could they _really_ trust the word of a psycho who had kidnapped them?

"Alright, Wesley, it's your turn to answer. Which Smosh family member said the following quote? You basically do have a TV show when you're making stuff online. You have an audience that you make stuff for regularly. Was it a) Anthony, b) Damien, or c) Olivia?"

Wes struggled to get enough oxygen into his lungs, the rope tight against his throat; he tried to use his body to counter the rope, as he thought about the answer. Flitz silently begged him to get it right, but even he didn't know who it was.

"It...it was..." Wes began, as he struggled to breathe.

"I'm going to need your answer in 5...4...3...2..."

"It...it was _Anthony_!" Wes said quickly, cutting Collector off.

"Ooh, that is... _correct_."

"Get...get us _down_ , dammit!" Flitz said angrily.

Collector sighed, before he put the papers down on the table, suddenly, Wes started gasping for air. Flitz tried to remain calm so he didn't end up like Wes, but it was hard to do watching one of your best friends struggle to breathe right in front of you and there was nothing you could do. Flitz looked at Collector, the bastard was taking his damn time picking up the remote, before he could say anything though, Collector pushed a button on the remote. As soon as he did, Flitz could feel himself being lowered back down to the ground, causing the rope to loosen around his neck. Seconds later, they were able to breathe normally again, Wes was still gasping for air, so Collector walked towards him and took something out of his pocket, at first, he couldn't tell what it was, as Collector stood in front of Wes with his back to Flitz. He watched helplessly, as Wes gasping for air refused to do whatever it was Collector wanted him to do. Angry, Flitz tried to speak up, but his throat ached from the rope, seconds later, tired of fighting, Collector grabbed Wes' face and put something into his mouth.

"Now, take a couple of slow, deep breaths, Wesley." Collector instructed, Wes did as he was told and soon his breathing returned to normal. " _Good_ boy, Wesley." Collector praised him, as he patted Wes on the cheek, before he turned around to face Flitz and held up an inhaler. "I told you I _wouldn't_ let any of you die."

Flitz stayed silent, as he watched Collector put the inhaler back into his pocket, before he walked back to the table and picked the papers up. He folded them back up and put them into his pocket again, before he walked back to Flitz and standing behind him, he took something else out of his pocket. Before Flitz could ask what he was doing, he felt Collector stick something into his neck, instantly knocking him out. He then returned to Wes and did the same thing to him, once both men were knocked out, he left the room and got the gurney from its usual spot. He then returned to the room and starting with Wes, he took both men down and laid them gently onto the gurney together. Whistling, he then went back to the table and grabbed his remote, before he returned to the gurney and left the room pushing it. He got onto the elevator and went to the top floor, where he got off and pushed a button on his remote unlocking both men's rooms. Starting with Flitz, he returned them to their rooms; gently laying both men on their beds, before he went back to the hall. He pushed the button again locking the rooms, before he pushed the gurney back onto the elevator and returned to his basement.

After reaching the basement again, he put the gurney away, before he began cleaning up the room; there wasn't much to clean, but being the neat freak that he is, he cleaned the entire room. When he was finished, he took the elevator back to the main floor and went to his office. Going inside he put his mask and gloves into their proper place, before he checked himself out in the mirror, making sure there weren't any hairs out of place. Satisfied, he made himself his usual drink, before he sat down at his desk, he noticed that he had an alert on his computer, smiling, he turned it on and checked out what it was. The alert was a notification that people were now concerned about Smosh's disappearance, the article spoke about the entire Smosh family being missing for days now and that the Police were now involved after people realized this wasn't some prank they were playing on everyone. Sighing happily, knowing he'd _never_ be suspected, he turned his computer off and turned his chair around; as he did he pressed the button on his remote that revealed his camera monitors.

Still smiling, he watched his beloved collection as they did their own things, he watched Ian's camera for a few seconds to check on him; he knew that Ian had been unwell lately, so he had been giving him some medicine to help and so far it seemed to be working. He sighed, as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his drink. The first set of tests were almost complete, in a matter of hours, he'd finish them off after he tested Noah and Keith; he _hoped_ they were as strong as the others were. He sighed again contently, he was enjoying his collection immensely, each one of them had a special place in his heart. Sadly though, despite that intense love, he knew that some...or perhaps _all_ , of his precious pieces wouldn't survive his future tests. That thought made him sad, he had worked too hard for too damn long to find his perfect collection, and now that he's found it there's a chance it could be _taken_ from him. With that thought his sadness was quickly replaced by anger, he gripped his glass so hard his knuckles were white and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Opening his eyes again, his grip loosened on his glass, but he still felt on edge, so he got up, set his glass down on the coaster on his desk, and went over to the stereo system in the corner of the room. He turned it on and seconds later, the room was filled with the beautiful sounds of classical music. He closed his eyes again and took another deep breath, smiling he opened his eyes and returned to his cameras. His focus turning to the last two; Noah and Keith's, he watched as the two men sat silently on their beds. He then looked at the others and as he watched them he began to notice how bored they all were, he had been so wrapped up in doing the tests, that he didn't realize until now that he had been neglecting them. What kind of collector neglects their beloved collection? So, he left his office and went to his library; like the rest of the house, the library was massive. It had huge floor to ceiling bookcases along every wall, filled with thousands of books, some old and some newer. It had one large, picture window that looked out onto the vast forest of trees that surrounded part of his property. The only furniture in the room was a large, comfortable couch in the middle of the room, a matching chair with a footstool beside it, and the softest, beige area rug. The walls were painted a plain beige, like the rest of the house and the lighting was perfect, thanks to the many antique lamps around the room and large antique chandelier. It was also neat and organized and had that faint book smell that libraries always had. He grabbed a book cart from beside the door and whistling a classical song, he began to grab two books for each of his beloved collection pieces; it wouldn't take him long knowing exactly the types of books each of them read. When it was dinnertime he would surprise them by leaving the books with their meals. Then after dinner was over, he'll finish the last of his tests; it was going to be a _very_ rewarding day for him.

**TBC...**


	9. End Of The First Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first set of tests come to an end, Collector finishes them off with Noah and Keith.

Noah sighed, as he sat on his bed, staring out the window wishing he was anywhere, but trapped in this _hellhole_. He didn't know what was _worse_ , being trapped in this room alone with only his thoughts to keep him occupied, or being separated from his friends? He had no idea who the sick bastard had taken or even if he had taken anyone yet, he had shut off the computer before he had chosen. He felt like he was going to go crazy, he got up and went to the window and stared out of it sighing heavily, he needed to figure out how to get out of here before one of them was killed. Ever since waking up in this never-ending nightmare, he's spent all of his time alone trying to think of ways to get out of here. So far, he hasn't come up with a damn thing, the house had better security than a damn prison. He turned his head to look at the computer, silently begging for it to turn on; he needed to talk to his family right now. When nothing happened, he sat down in the chair by the window, curling his long legs underneath him.

Staring out the window again, he began to think about Keith and how his best friend was dealing with being held prisoner. Knowing Keith, he was probably losing his shit, the thing about Keith was that he was a super nice guy, but if he was pushed too hard then he could be a real asshole. He loved all of his Smosh family, they were like his brothers and sisters, but he was the closest to Keith. They had started Smosh together and even though theirs wasn't an instant friendship, it had grown and evolved into the unbreakable bond they shared now. Being separated from his family...from Keith was the hardest thing he's been through so far. He knew that that psycho Collector was working his way through the Smosh family in pairs, torturing them for his own sick amusement, and there were now only four of them left; Wes, Flitz, Keith, and himself, which meant sooner or later, he would be next to be tortured and that scared the absolute hell out of him. The anticipation was almost as bad as the actual torture that waited for him. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of the computer turning on. He quickly got up, tripping over his own feet and almost falling, and went to the desk. He sat down and opened the computer, seconds later, the screen came to life with the faces of his loved ones, as he looked at them he noticed that both Flitz and Wes were quiet and both wore shirts that covered their necks. He got a bad feeling that they had been chosen already, which meant him and Keith were _next_.

"Wes, Flitz, are you guys okay?" Courtney asked gently, Noah apparently wasn't the only one who noticed that they seemed off.

"Fine." Flitz answered for the both of them, his voice still a little raspy, Wes just nodded.

"Can't someone just for once tell us the goddamn _truth_?" Ian said frustrated, as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face.

"Alright, you want to know so damn _bad_ , I'll tell you!" Flitz said upset, as he pulled his shirt away from his neck and showed everyone the ugly, red rope burn around his neck, reluctantly, Wes showed them his matching rope mark.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Anthony demanded.

"He hung us by our wrists from the ceiling, a rope around our necks. He then asked us questions, and every time we got it wrong he raised us higher off of the ground." Wes explained quietly.

"Strangling you." Damien added softly.

"Guys, that means Noah and I are next!" Keith said panicking.

"Calm down, Keith, you..." Shayne began, but was cut off by the computer turning off again.

Noah stared at the blank screen for a few seconds, before he closed his eyes sighing, and hung his head, as he shut the computer. He kept his head down and didn't move, as he thought about the kind of torture that was waiting for him and Keith. It was hard to imagine though, after all the different, _sadistic_ ways his family had already been tortured with. As he sat there he felt the familiar tickle begin in his throat and knew that meant the room was filling with gas. Coughing, he began to panic fear racing through him, as he wondered if they were going to be taken now. He quickly got up and went to go to his closet to find something to use as a mask, but he only made it a few steps before he passed out, falling to the floor on his stomach.

****Later**:**

Keith slowly woke up, he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, after blinking a few times to bring everything into focus, he realized he was now on his bed. He was _relieved_ that nothing had happened and he was still in his prison of a room. He turned his head to the right and saw the tray of food sitting, as it usually did, on the nightstand. Not hungry, he rolled onto his left side and was confused seeing two books sitting on the other nightstand, a piece of paper sitting neatly on top of them. He sat up and grabbed the paper, opening it, he began to read the letter.

**Good Afternoon,**

**It has come to my attention that I haven't been a very good collector. I have been neglecting all of you and have left you all to be bored. To make it up to all of you, I have taken from my personal library, books for you each to read. I expect you all to take good care of my precious books, and when you have finished these I will exchange them with new ones. Enjoy.**

**TC**

After reading the letter, he rolled his eyes, crumpled up the note, and threw it across the room onto the floor. He then picked up the books and looked at them, he wasn't a big reader and was surprised to see that both books were actually something he would read. He decided to read a little while he ate; it wasn't like he had anything _else_ to do. After eating, Keith gave up on reading, unable to concentrate on anything other than the fact that soon he would be dragged down to _Hell_ with Noah and tortured. He sighed, as he thought of his best friend...brother, Noah, it still seemed strange to him that out of all people, Noah ended up being the one he was the closest to. He was close to the entire Smosh family, and loved them all, but Noah was more like family to him than the others. It was funny when he thought about it, considering that at first, their friendship had started off with them not actually getting along. Of course, it didn't take long though for that to turn into the bond they had now.

He sighed again, as his thoughts returned back to the Hell that was waiting for them and he began to think about the torture that that asshole was going to put them through and shuddered. After hearing about the torture the others had been put through, he was legitimately scared. He got off of the bed and began to pace, as all the ways they could be tortured ran through his head; none of them sounded good. He wondered how long they'd have to wait until he came for them, as he finished that thought, he suddenly, began to cough. He began to panic, he was definitely _not_ ready...he'd _never_ be. Before he could do anything to stop from breathing the gas in, he passed out, falling to the floor hard.

He slowly opened his eyes, unsure how long he had been out; he lifted his head and blinked a few times to bring everything into focus. Seconds later, things were clear again and he realized that he was wearing only his boxers, and he was tied to a chair inside of a glass room, that was inside of another room; this was the _same_ room that the others had described being in when they were tortured. Knowing that Noah had been taken too, he looked around and saw him in a glass room beside his own, also only wearing his boxers and tied to a chair. He was about to call his name to wake him up, when Noah slowly began to wake on his own. Noah turned his head and looked at him, panic on his face that mirrored the panic on Keith's. Before either of them could speak, a man wearing a mask and gloves came into the room; without him speaking, both of them _knew_ that he was the Collector.

"Ah, good, you're both awake." Collector said smiling, neither man spoke, as he stood in front of them, hands on his hips. "Well, well, this is the _first_ time one of my pieces had nothing to say. You know, I never figured you two for the silent types."

" _Why_ are you doing this to us?" Noah demanded.

"Such an unoriginal question, Noah, I was expecting more from you. I think I liked it better when you were silent." Collector said sighing, as he took a remote and a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

" _What_ are you going to do to us?" Keith demanded angrily.

"Straight to the point, I _like_ that in a person." Collector said smiling, as he went to the table against the wall, he put the remote down on it and leaned against it facing them. "To answer your question, we're going to play a Smosh trivia game...well, it's an Ian and Anthony trivia game to be exact, so it's basically the same thing. Now, how you play is quite simple, gentlemen, I'm going to give you a question and you answer with either Ian or Anthony. You get the question _right_...nothing happens."

"If we get it _wrong_?" Keith questioned.

"If you get it wrong, then I push a button on my remote and the temperature in your rooms drops by 10 degrees."

" _What_?" Keith and Noah said together shocked.

"Trust me, gentlemen, I know what I'm doing. You see, the body has a core temperature of 98.6 degrees. But, if your body reaches 95 degrees and below then hypothermia sets in; nasty thing that hypothermia is, it impedes the function of vital organs, such as the brain and heart. If your body reaches 91 degrees then you could suffer amnesia, 82 degrees and you might lose consciousness. 70 degrees and you experience..." Collector said, but was cut off by an upset Noah.

"You experience _deadly_ hypothermia."

"Correct, Noah, you know your science." Collector said smiling. "Let's test just how much you know, how long can it take to get hypothermia?" He asked, Noah said nothing, so Collector continued. "It can take as little as 10 minutes."

"You _psycho_ bastard!" Keith yelled angrily.

"You know, calling me names doesn't bother me, I've been called everything you can think of at least once...sometimes even _twice_." Collector said laughing. "What _does_ bother me though, is that no one can come up with anything new and original to call me." He said sighing disappointed. "Anyway, let's begin, we'll start with some easy questions and we'll start with...Keith."

"Bring it on, asshole." Keith said smugly.

"Ooh, I like your confidence." Collector praised. "Alright, Keith, who's first job was at Chucky E. Cheese?"

"Is that _all_ you've got? That's easy, it was Ian." Keith answered smugly without hesitation.

"Confident and correct." Collector praised again. "Alright, Noah, it's your turn. Who lost a front tooth after being hit in the face with a tennis racket when he was a teenager?"

"Anthony, it was Anthony." Noah answered quickly, with no hesitation either.

"My, my, that's two for two, gentlemen." Collector announced. "You both seem to know your Ian and Anthony trivia. Shall we continue then and see if you can keep your streak going?" He asked smiling. "I think we should start getting a little more _challenging_ , don't you?"

"Bring it on, asshole." Keith said smiling back.

"Ooh, _big_ words coming from such a _small_ man." Collector said smirking, enjoying the reaction he got from Keith. "Alright then, who has apiphobia?"

"Apip- _what_?" Keith said confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Simply put, it's a fear of bees." Collector said sighing, as he picked up his remote and began playing with it to taunt Keith.

Keith froze, these were supposed to be simple trivia questions about two of his best friends, people he spent every damn day with, he should _know_ these, dammit! He looked at Noah desperately for help, but knew he couldn't help him, he was on his own.

"Times up, Keith, I'm going to need your answer now." Collector said sighing again. "Which one is it?"

"It's...it's..." Keith began, but trailed off.

"Your answer, please, Keith." Collector said frustrated.

"I'm thinking, dammit!" Keith said angrily.

"Three...two...on..."

"It's Anthony, dammit!" Keith answered, cutting Collector off, before he could reach one.

"Ooh, I'm afraid that's incorrect, the right answer is Ian."

" _What_?" Keith and Noah said together upset.

"What's the matter, Keith? _Not_ so confident anymore, are you?" Collector mocked, as smiling he pushed a button on his remote and the rooms became a little cooler. "Now, young Noah, it's your turn, let's see if you know more about Ian and Anthony than Keith."

A half-hour later, Keith sat in his chair, struggling to pay attention, he was freezing. His body shivered uncontrollably, his hands and feet were starting to feel numb and he was finding it hard to not only think, or speak, but to stay awake. He had never been this cold in his whole damn life and he was scared that they were going to freeze to death. He weakly looked over at Noah and saw that his best friend was in much worse shape than he was. Scared that he was watching his best friend die, he fought through the cold to concentrate on the question he had just been asked; which thankfully, was the _last_ damn one.

"Let me repeat the question. Who has terrible anxiety, that was so bad that it used to lead to panic attacks?" Collector said slowly, so Keith could understand.

"It...it...it's Anth...Anthony." Keith answered guessing, he had no idea, but he hoped he was right.

"That is...correct." Collector said, but it fell on deaf ears, as both men had passed out.

Sighing, he pushed a button and the heat turned back up in both rooms, before he turned the gas on in the rooms to make sure that his pieces stayed asleep. He then pushed the button again to stop the gas, before he put his remote into his pocket and left the room to get the gurney. He returned to the room and starting with Noah, he went into his room and undid his restraints, before he picked him up and placed him gently onto the gurney. He did the same to Keith, before he took them to the next room and transferred them onto the hospital beds that were in there, and hooked them up to the monitors to make sure their vitals were okay. After checking them out, and seeing that their vitals were low, he began to take care of them and wrapped them in heated blankets.

While they warmed up, Collector returned to the other room and began to clean up; even though there was no mess, he still spent time cleaning. When he was finished, he went back to the other room and reexamined the guys who were doing much better now. He unhooked them and placed them back onto the gurney, before he cleaned up that room too; even though once again, there wasn't much of a mess. He then pushed the gurney to the elevator, he got onto it and went to the top floor. Getting off, he took his remote from his pocket and pushed the button to unlock their rooms only, then starting with Keith, he took them to their rooms, and gently laid them on their beds, before he redressed them into warm clothes and covered them up. When he was finished, he went to the hallway and pushed the button to lock their rooms again. He then got onto the elevator again, returned to the basement, and put the gurney in its spot.

He then went to his office and put his mask and gloves back into their proper places, before he checked himself out in the mirror and made himself his usual drink. He smiled, as he realized that with Keith and Noah's test now finished, he had completed the first set of tests. He went to his stereo and turned it on in celebration, seconds later, the room was filled with the beautiful sounds of classical music. Closing his eyes, he began to hum along with the notes, opening his eyes again, he went to his desk, turned his chair around to face the cameras, and sat down sighing. He then took his remote out of his pocket and still smiling, pushed a button. The wall changed revealing the cameras, he then placed the remote on the desk, before he raised his glass to the cameras and spoke.

"Congratulations, my beloved pieces, on _surviving_ your first tests." He said smiling, before he took a drink toasting them.

He then sat watching them silently for a few minutes, before he began to think about _what_ his next tests would be and _who_ he would test first. Suddenly, a beautiful, romantic song began to play and as he listened to it he thought of the perfect test. He knew that amongst the Smosh family there was some unrequited love going on. Despite him _not_ having ever had someone significant in his life that he loved; excluding his precious collections, of course, he had enough knowledge on the topic of love to know that it's one of the most _powerful_ things in the world. He also knew, despite never being in love before, that the only thing more powerful than love was _unrequited_ love, of course, he had never experienced that either. He looked at the cameras and found the three he was looking for, they were the perfect examples of unrequited love. He sighed, as he took another drink from his glass, it was _painful_ almost to see how in love they were with the others, who not only didn't know of their love, but also would never return it.

He decided that tonight after dinner, the second stage of tests would begin and the six subjects he had chosen are the poor, lovesick fools, David, Damien, and Joshua. Joining them in the test would be the objects of their love, Ian, Shayne, and Mari. The more he thought about it though, he realized that in a way, he would also be testing Anthony, Courtney, and Matthew as well. Knowing that they loved Ian, Shayne, and Mari too, having their fate... _unknowingly_ , be in the hands of the others would be difficult for them to bear. That thought gave him an interesting idea, a little added bonus to his test, something that would give the whole thing more depth. He decided that when the time came, he'd have the three of them be able to watch and hear it happen from their computers, he was curious to see what their reactions would be. The thought of friction between the family made him even more excited to start the next series of tests. He had to wait though, he had a schedule to keep and a lot of planning and setup to do first, all of that will keep him busy which will occupy him until it was time. Keeping the cameras and music on, he turned around to face his desk and put his glass down on a coaster. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and picked up a pen from the pen holder, he began to plan out what he was going to do, he wanted everything to be _perfect_.

**TBC...**


End file.
